Hold Me
by fabijus
Summary: Kara and lena have been married for seven years, and are thinking of having a child. Kara had an accident a few years back that left her paraplegic. Kara is novel writer and Lena is a scientist. They'll have several strugles to overcome in their marriage. OR The AU where Kara is very ill and Lena has to take care of her.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Kara and Lena were married for seven years now, they were happy, even thinking about having a child together. They met at one of Kara's matches, at her championship party for the french tournament of the year, one of the most important ones of her carrier, you see Kara used to be a professional tennis player, since she was a little girl she was always an athlete, but tennis was her favorite sport, she also loved writing. Lena was already a big fan of Kara, she also had a little crush, she was there accompanied by Sam, her best friend and co-worker, who pushed her to talk to Kara. Kara was talking to her sister Alex when she saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen; it was love at first sight.

After that day they became inseparable, Lena was always at Kara's matches, following her through the world, which was very hard for her, since she had a company to run, one that she herself had started, although her parents were filthy rich, they owned the biggest real estate developer in the world, she always wanted to help people, so she started her own company to help make technology accessible to everyone, she was a scientist and a engineer, a genius really, and she was already successful on her goals. Sam was her CFO, so while she was following Kara, Sam was running her company.

Kara and Lena married two years after they met, both of their families were present, they had a big party, Kara always wanted one. She had lost her parents at twelve years old to a house fire. She was then adopted by the Danvers, Eliza and Jeremiah, who took care of her, five years later Jeremiah also died of natural causes. Lena's mother had died when she was four and she was adopted by the Luthor's, Lionel was her biological father and Lillian her adoptive mother. Although, Lionel was an exceptional father Lillian was always distant, she also had an older brother Lex, whom she loved dearly.

Two years after their marriage, Kara was at peak of her career, having just won an US Open championship against Serena Willians, Lena was so proud of her, they were very happy, their life was going great, and they were thinking about starting a family. Kara always wanted a family and Lena would do anything for Kara even though it wasn't her biggest dream before meeting Kara, but after meeting her she could see herself having a child.

Alex always travelled with Kara to her tournaments, she accompanied her specially when Lena couldn't go. Lena's company was based in National City, so that was where Kara would always come back to. Kara had just left a tournament at Central City, so Kara and Alex decided to go back to National City by car, and as always Alex was driving, Kara was never a fan of driving, so her sister usually did it. That day Alex was tired having stayed up all night taking care of arrangements for Kara's trip just the next day for an advertisement engagement at Metropolis.

It was late at night, roughly 2:OO am when a truck appeared out of nowhere in front of their car. Alex didn't have time to dodge, her reflexes were slow. Kara was sleeping on the back seat without a seat belt. The truck hit them full force, Alex didn't make it, and she died on the scene. Kara had a bit more luck, but not much more. She was taken to the hospital after bystanders called 911.

She had several injuries, many lacerations and bruises, a broken arm and a trauma to head, and the most severe one a spinal injury on her lower back, that being the more worrisome of all. She had five surgeries to try to repair the damage. Kara had broken her spine in two different places, one was a complete injury and the other only a partial one. After a week in an induced coma, the doctors could tell for certain Kara would never walk again, the complete injury had taken that from her, but her partial injury could be worked on, she would have a lot of difficulties at first with her hands, but that could be temporary. She had also some minor brain damage; she would have mostly some cognitive issues, which could be worked on.

Lena was wreck when she learned what happened, she almost couldn't take it, she only did it, because Kara needed her. And she was by Kara's side through her whole rehabilitation. Kara had a rough time with it all, she had just lost her sister and a life she loved. She would need to adapt. Eliza was there for her, and all of her friends, Nia, Winn, James and Brainy.

It took her a year in rehab to be able to go home. She had regained the use of her arms and had learned to cope with her sister's death. Her brain had healed too, but sometimes she would have seizures, that hadn't happened many times. She was left with lot of chronic pain in her body, and on some occasions she had a difficult time.

All in all it had been a life altering event. She was a professional athlete with a successful career. She could no longer do what she loved most, although she could still do it in the wheelchair, she didn't see herself making a career out of it again. So Kara decided to invest in a writer career, she wanted to write stories, and she started with the story of her life, giving her much praise for her first book. Lena was right beside her to support her, their initial plans to have a child were postponed, because Kara was the one who wanted to carry, but she could no longer do it and Lena wasn't sure it was the best idea at that moment.

They got into a routine, Kara was starting to be happy again. She started exercising regularly again, trying to maintain her body and becoming a bit of a fitness enthusiast. She worked on her novels from home, she had a manager his name was J'onn Jonz. Lena was leading L-Corp into the medical field, using her resources to develop tech for disabled people, that was a issue close to her heart now. She wanted to make her wife's life as easy as possible.


	2. Quiet

**Quiet**

Seven years to the day had passed since the day Kara lost her sister. That day changed her life, she had come to accept the changes, it was a different life and after all the sorrow and the difficulties she had to go through she could say she was happy now. She had a beautiful wife she loved, the most amazing family and friends.

She was in front of her sister's grave leaving her favorite flowers sunflowers; she always said they reminded her of Kara. She was crying, it still hurt, she missed her sister every day. Lena, her wife was standing just by her side, holding her hand. They would come here every year on this day. She had prayed for her sister and was ready to go. She squeezed her wife's hand and turning to leave.

Kara now needed to use a wheelchair after that accident that killed her sister, but she had adapt, although her distaste for cars became much stronger after that, and so she avoided driving, only doing it if there was no other option, so today Lena was driving. Kara seated on the passenger seat and Lena put her wheelchair on the trunk.

"Kar, do you want to go home? I have to go to the office, I have a meeting in half an hour." Lena said as sat on the driver's seat.

"No, actually can you leave me at the gym on your way? I kind of need to let it all out today." Kara said as she looked at the floor, she was still a little affected by this day and Lena new that her way of coping was to work herself to her limit; at least it was a healthy way of coping.

"Sure, if you need a ride home just call me after okay?" Lena didn't want to leave Kara alone today.

"There is no need honey, I can take an uber, but thank you." Kara gave Lena a peck on her cheek.

Lena left Kara at the gym, before going to work. The gym was close to their home and usually Kara wouldn't even get an uber, she would just stroll home.

Xxx

Today Kara needed to let out the rage she had built up inside her, she usually was a pretty happy and bubbly person, but her traumas were guarded deep within her. She had had therapy after the accident, but after a while she decided that had been enough, she wanted to go on with her life, she wanted to be happy talking about that all the time wouldn't let her forget it. No that she could ever, she was in a wheelchair, her legs didn't work anymore. That didn't stop her though, she would work out every day, she didn't let herself go.

She loved to eat and having such a disadvantage now would make it harder to be healthy so she decided that she wouldn't let it happen, and she didn't.

She had the same six pack she had before, maybe even better ones. Her arms were huge since she had to compensate for her legs, she was the definition of fit.

She was well known at her gym, she made friends with everyone, that's just the kind of person Kara is. Nia was her best friend there, and she worked with James at CatCo. She had a crush on Brainy, he worked for Lena at L-Corp, and they've dating for a while now.

When Kara arrived at the gym today Nia was already there, and Nia went with Kara to the lockers to chat a little.

"Hey Kara, how are you today?" Nia knew what today was, and so she was a little worried for her friend.

"I'm fine Nia, are you just getting here or are you leaving already?" Kara didn't want to talk about that anymore today, so she changed subjects very fast. Nia realized Kara didn't want to talk about it so she dropped the subject.

"I'm just getting here too. Do you want me to spot for you?" Kara and Nia were work out buddies and always helped one another at the gym.

"Sure, just let me get changed, I'll meet you outside." Kara wheeled to the changing both to put on her work out clothes.

Kara and Nia worked out for about two and a half hours, after that Nia had to leave, but Kara didn't. She decided to swim a little, which always helped her relax.

After swimming Kara left the gym and went home, but she didn't get an uber. She preferred taking her chance on the street, even if were harder for her. Sidewalks sometimes were not wheelchair friendly, but she had learned to bypass those difficulties.

Kara got home; she and Lena had an apartment together. It was a big one, there were five bedrooms and each one them had an office, Kara worked from home and Lena liked to tinker a little when she was home. The whole apartment was accessible to Kara. Lena had made sure to have bigger door, large hallways, the bathroom were big enough for Kara's wheelchair and easy for her to use. Lena was a billionaire and she used it to help her wife. Kara didn't really ask for all of that, but she loved that her wife thought of everything. She had made it much easier for Kara. In the beginning it was very hard and even the small things, like the doorknob not being round helped a lot.

Kara went straight to the shower in their bedroom. It was a luxurious bathroom, maybe more than Kara was comfortable with, but she did like the wide bathtub, it would help her muscles with the cramps she always got. She had episodes huge amounts of pain, chronic pain left from the accident, and one of the few things that helped was the warm water, so she was grateful Lena went to such lengths for her.

Kara filled the tub with warm water and bath salts to relax. She then put her wheelchair beside the bathtub and pulled her legs first then she put herself inside the warm water. She relaxed for the first time in the day. She was so relaxed that fell asleep in the tub.

Xxx

Lena decided to go home early, she did everything she needed at work and left. She wanted to be with her wife today. She knew Kara wouldn't say it, but it was a hard day for her, and Lena wanted to be there for her. On her way home she decided to buy some Chinese food, her wife's favorite. A carton of potsticker just for her.

Lena arrived home, and set the table for her and Kara and placing the food in serving plates.

"Darling, are you home? I brought food for us." Lena yelled from the kitchen. Sometimes Kara would be writing in her office without even realizing the hours go by.

After 5 minutes Lena tried again. "Kara, are you here?"

Lena decided to go look for Kara. She went to the blonde's office, but she weren't there. She then decided to look for her on their room. She wasn't there either but workout clothes were scattered at the floor, so she must be home.

Lena entered her bathroom and came across her blonde goddess of a wife's naked body lying in the tub sleeping. It was certainly a stunning view, and not the first time Lena had gotten home and Kara was sleeping in the tub. The bathtub really relaxed Kara, her muscles were usually sore, and she had cramps most of the time, so she used the tub regularly to help her, and Lena loved to see her like that.

Unfortunately she needed to wake her wife. Kara must've been there a while now. So Lena sat on the bathtub edge and kissed Kara's lips, slowly waking her up, trying not to startle her.

"Darling, wake up." Kara started opening her eyes and gave Lena a smirk.

"Don't you dare Kara Danvers" Lena knew how Kara thought, she was going to pull her inside, so Lena quickly backed away.

"You're no fun Lee. C'mon, real quick." Kara said with a groggy voice.

"No, darling, and I think it's time for you to get out. Your fingers are already wrinkly. See?" Lena took Kara's hand and lifted it up to show Kara.

"Okay, fine. Just get me towel please." Kara asked, she had forgotten to leave a towel near the tub.

"Here, take it. Do you want some help?" Lena always offered, but Kara not always liked to be helped, even if sometimes a little help would make things easier.

"Yeah, can you get the chair closer?" Kara was already lifting herself up on the border of the tub, and started to dry her body. Her legs hanged limp over the edge of the tub.

"Sure." Lena put the chair right by Kara's side.

"Thanks honey." Kara transferred herself to her chair and they both left the bathroom.

"So I bought chinese for us, put on some clothes and meet me in the kitchen. Want some wine?" Lena was already leaving the room to heat up the food.

"Hum, you always know what I need, how do you do that? And sure, white for me please." Kara rolled into the bedroom right behind Lena.

"It's a secret darling. Now go change, I'm starving." Lena laughed as left the bedroom.

Kara went to her closet; Lena had one for herself right beside Kara's. Kara's was a bit different, although they were both big Kara's had less clothes and more space for her to move. Her shelves were low hanging and the higher ones left for storage only. So she could get anything she wanted without anyone's help.

She got a loose white shirt and a small blue short, comfy clothes to stay at home with her wife. She changed into her clothes, brushed her hair and went to the kitchen, she too was starving.

"It's ready honey, let's eat?" Lena had prepared everything and was just waiting for Kara.

"This looks so good. Thank you my love." Kara stopped right beside Lena's chair and gave her a passionate kiss. She loved her wife so much sometimes she couldn't contain, she would love to kiss her all day.

"And what it is this for?" Lena wasn't complaining, she loved being kissed by her wife, she just wanted to know why the sudden kiss.

"Do I need to have a reason? I love you, I love your beautiful lips, I always want to kiss you." Kara said as she want to her place on the table.

"Of course not, just wanted to know if it had one." Lena lifted an eyebrow, questioning Kara's statement. She could never really ignore Lena's eyebrow, it was her secret weapon.

"Well, I love you, isn't that reason enough?" Kara answered smirking at Lena's eyebrow, Lena knew she couldn't resist her eyebrow raise. But it was that simple, Kara loved her and she was grateful to have her, she would thank every day she was alive to get to have Lena by her side. She knew life could end in the blink of an eye.

"Okay, let's just eat." Lena started plating her food.

Kara was starving and as always her plate looked like a mountain of potstickers. They ended their dinner and went to the couch to watch a movie and cuddle together.

It was Kara's day of choosing the movie, and she chose "Singing In The Rain", she loved musicals, especially the classic ones. Lena wasn't too fond of musicals, but with Kara by her side she would enjoy anything.

They were both seating at the couch, but halfway through the movie Lena fell asleep on Kara's arms. The blonde noticed it, but left her there. After the movie ended she would wake her up so they could go to the bedroom.

The movie ended half an hour later, but Kara didn't want to wake up Lena. She would've carried her to the bedroom without waking her up, but it wasn't an option anymore. She couldn't carry Lena on her lap and push the chair at the same time, so she decided to put a blanket on Lena so she could sleep on the couch, deciding not to wake her up.

Kara then slept on the other couch, she wouldn't let Lena sleep alone on the living room. Although she knew that for her the consequences would be much worse. Her back would hurt in the morning and she probably would be in pain the whole day tomorrow. Maybe she should've just woken Lena up. This wasn't the first time this had happened. It was almost a weekly occurrence in the Danver-Luthor's household.

Xxx

Lena woke up in the middle of the night and noticed that she wasn't in her bedroom. She had slept on the couch and Kara had put a blanket on her. She looked around and found Kara sleeping on the couch in front of her. They've had this discussion hundreds of times, Kara knew she should've just woken Lena up, it would be better than what would happen tomorrow.

Lena knew this was sore spot for Kara, she loved to carry Lena to their bed and she couldn't anymore. But Kara was stubborn and she preferred to endure the back pain she would get than to just wake her up so they could go sleep on their bed. Lena understood why, she didn't want to leave her alone, but she should also cherish her well being.

It killed her to see Kara in pain, and Kara wouldn't go to sleep alone in the bedroom, so there was not much what Lena could do. Maybe next movie nights they would spend on their bedroom, this way this was not going to happen anymore. They never remembered though.

So Lena decided to carry Kara to their bed, at least she hoped this would help her. She looked so peaceful sleeping that Lena didn't want to disturb. But she needed to help her, so she took Kara to their bed. Kara was very heavy, she had a lot of muscles, but Lena was strong too. She had to be, she had to carry Kara a lot on the beginning, other than help with all sort of stuff that needed strength so she decided she would get stronger for Kara, so now she could do this in her sleep.

She adjusted Kara in her arms, Kara grumbled a bit and nestled her head on Lena's neck. Lena loved this sight, it warmed her heart to see her wife in her arms. She took a mental picture and quickly took her way to their bedroom.

She slowly put Kara in their bed and the blonde stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. She adjusted her legs with a pillow and put a blanket over her. Lena realized she still had her work clothes so she went to change and then laid beside Kara and put an arm over her wife's abs, she loved her abs and closed her eyes, sleep took her within a few minutes.

Xxx

Kara woke up with a terrible pain shooting through her body. It wasn't the first time this happened, it was actually quite common, more than she liked it to be. But she then remembered the night before and it made sense. She really shouldn't have slept on the couch.

She grumbled in pain and Lena woke up beside her. Kara had tears running down her cheeks she hadn't even realized it yet.

When Lena opened her eyes and saw Kara agonizing in pain beside her she got up immediately and went to the medicine cabinet. Kara's side was full of different medications she had to take, but Lena was looking for the pain killers. She found them on the top shelf and opened them, took two and closed the bottle. She hurried to Kara's side, put the pills in her mouth and took the glass of water that sat on the bedside table and helped Kara swallow it down.

Kara complied with everything Lena did. They had developed a system by now, Kara took the pain killers and Lena would put her in the hot water so subside the pain. After half an hour she would take Kara out and lay her down on her side on the bed. Kara needed the ice after the boiling water. She would do this as many times as it took to lessen the pain.

She took Kara's clothes off and carried her to the bathtub, she had already filled it with scalding water. She delicately laid Kara inside the warm water, while her wife barely seemed to be aware what was going on around her. Lena pulled a chair and sat beside the bathtub holding her wife's hand. She wouldn't leave her side, not until she felt better.

"Why do you do this to yourself Kara?" Lena said under her breath. She couldn't understand why she would insist in doing the things she did if she knew how that would affect her. But this was the last time Lena told to herself, she wouldn't allow Kara to go through this again for a perfectly avoidable reason.

Seeing the love of her life struggle like this made her heart grow tight with worry. Kara had suffered enough in her life she didn't deserve any more pain, but it seemed she couldn't get away from it, it was becoming a weekly occurrence now, but Lena would put a stop to it.

"Mmm Lee…don't cry." Kara murmured while she opened her eyes and saw her wife crying beside her.

"Hey it's okay, just relax okay? The pills will kick in anytime now." Lena said as she tried to reassure her wife, she didn't want Kara worrying about her now.

After almost an hour inside the warm water Lena took Kara to bed to get started on the ice pack.

She put some warm clothes on her wife, she was shivering, and laid Kara on her side. She wasn't much more aware now, still in the haze of the pain. This could go on for the whole day, it once had lasted for about four days straight, Lena had to take Kara to the hospital, it had been on the beginning, they didn't know what worked for her yet, and until they found it Kara suffered through the pain.

"Darling, I'll be right back okay? I'm not leaving I'm just getting the ice. Stay still." Lena was always afraid of Kara falling of the bed when she was in this state. It had happened a couple of times, she would try to move while disoriented and ended up on the floor, so Lena usually didn't leave Kara for too long.

Lena didn't take long to get the ice, only a few minutes. Kara was still in the same place, her face filled with pain, Lena could barely take the sight of it.

"Hey I'm here, I'm going to put it on your back now, if it's too much just squeeze my hand okay?" Lena put the ice pack on Kara's back and held her hand.

Kara could only nod, but seemed relieved with the cold. It looked like it had helped with the pain and Lena felt relief for the first time that day.

Lena took advantage of the little bit of calm to text Jess a message saying that today was one of those days and she would work from home. Jess already knew what to do when this happened and Lena was relieved she could count on Jess, she felt safe knowing Jess had everything taken care for her, she trusted her.

Lena went through the routine three more times until Kara's pain seemed to lessen. Lena gave her two more pain killers and tucked in bed, so she could try to sleep and rest a little. While she looked after Kara sitting beside her on their bed she worked on her laptop as quietly as possible to not disturb Kara.

Lena had made food for them, but Kara hadn't even been awake long enough to be hungry so Lena ate a little and saved the rest for later.

It was in the middle of the afternoon when Kara began to move beside Lena. She opened her eyes and squinted, the bright lights bothering her. She grumbled a little which caught Lena's attention, she put her laptop on the nightstand and snuggled closer to Kara.

'Hey." Kara murmured as she turned in Lena's direction.

"Hi." Lena smiled to her wife, giving her a little smile with the corner of her mouth.

"Hold me." Kara asked as she extended her arms in her direction, asking for a hug. Lena snuggled to her wife, giving into her solid yet soft arms.

They stayed cuddled together until Kara let go. It was just how it always went. Lena wouldn't let go before her wife, she knew Kara needed the contact and she loved how loving she was.

Xxx

After cuddling with Lena Kara felt better, and she was starving. She started to get up from the bed when Lena woke up.

"Hey where are going?" Lena put a hand to Kara's forearm to stop her.

"To get some food, I'm starving." Kara gave Lena a kiss on the lips while Lena stood up from the bed.

"I heat up the lunch I made for you. And we need to have a talk Kara." Lena said as she left the room.

"Okay."

Kara knew what was coming; they've had this discussion many times before. It wasn't like she wanted to feel pain, but she didn't like to sleep without Lena either.

Her head was throbbing and her body was still sore, her movements were slow and calculated. She transferred to the chair that sat by her bed and went to the kitchen.

Xxx

Lena heated up the food she had prepared earlier for Kara and set the table.

She didn't want to upset her wife anymore today, but this behavior had to stop.

Kara got to the kitchen and gave her wife a smile that could light up the room, Lena didn't know how Kara could be smiling after the day she had, but that was Kara, her Kara.

"Thank you honey, this looks good." Kara started eating the pasta Lena had prepared earlier, it was one of her specialties, and Kara loved it.

"Thanks." Lena sat beside Kara and just watched as her wife ate. She adored her, Kara was so beautiful, her tan, smooth skin, her defined muscles and the face of an angel.

"I love you Kar." Lena said loving to her wife, who jerked her head up from the food and smiled at her.

"I love you too Lee, so much. Thank you for taking care of me." Kara said with still a bit of food in her mouth, it should be annoying, but Lena found it endearing.

"You don't have to thank me, you know that. I will always take care of you, you're my wife, the love of my life. I just wish you wouldn't do this anymore. It hurts you so much Kara, why can't you just wake me up and we can sleep together in the bed?" Lena had to insist, having to watch Kara in agonizing pain hurt her heart.

"I know Lee. It's just… I don't like to wake you up, you need to rest you work too much. And I can't leave you sleeping there alone. But I know you're right, and I promise next time I'll wake you." Kara took Lena's hand and squeezed it hard, she was being sincere, she would really try, because she really didn't like going through of all this, and make Lena go through it too.

"I really hope so Kara. I don't mind you waking me up; I really don't and prefer it than all of the consequences you have to go so I can sleep without being disturbed. Come here." Lena pulled Kara closer and gave her a passionate kiss.

After finishing dinner they went back to bed, Kara was still weak. They decided to watch a series in their bed today. They fell asleep cuddle up together, having barely watched what they'd selected.


	3. Moments

**Moments**

_They were happy, Kara was the happiest she'd ever been. She had a beautiful wife, a great career, had actually just won the US Open. Lena had just told her she would like to start a family with Kara. That was the best part, Kara always dreamed of having a family of her own, she was just waiting for the right time with Lena, and it had come. They had already scheduled a few appointments to talk to specialists about IVF for the next month._

_Kara and Alex would road trip to Central City for a minor tournament that Kara had to play, it would only be a week at most, but she was already missing her wife. Lena couldn't go this time, she a few commitments in National City so Kara and Alex would go alone._

_Kara was on a high from winning one of the most competitive championships' that there ever was, so she thought she pretty much had this one in the bag. Her game was the best she'd ever played, her body was on peak physical endurance, it as her time to shine, all of the experts agreed on that, she was playing like never before._

"_Kar, have you packed everything already? I think Alex is waiting for you in the living room." Lena entered the closet and put her arms around her wife, her perfect wife, her champion. She was so proud of Kara, her heart could burst._

"_Hey hon, I'm finishing up. Mmm…I love it when sneak a hug on me." Kara stopped packing and turned her head slowly to face the raven-haired beauty that was holding her. She wanted nothing more than to stay in that moment with her wife, but she needed to leave and so did Lena._

"_Kiss me for good luck." Kara said as she closed her eyes and waited for her wife to put her lips on her's._

_Lena knew Kara would never leave without a goodbye Kiss for good luck, it had worked every time._

_Lena was tilting her head to fit in with Kara's lining in when she heard a gasp, they immediately moved away from each other._

"_Haa…my eyes, I need to burn them." Alex appeared at the door frame putting her hand in her eyes and turning to leave._

"_Let's go Kara, we are late already. More packing and less smooching, hurry up!" Alex left trying not to see anymore than she had to._

"_Need to go babe. I'll see you when I get back?" Kara closed her suitcase and turned to leave their bedroom._

"_Of course honey, good luck out there, I'll be cheering for you in every match, and call me when you get there okay?" Lena wouldn't miss Kara's matches even if she had to leave the radio on in her office. She wanted to be there for her wife every time._

"_Sure honey. Love you Lee. I'll call first thing. I can't wait to bring you another trophy." Kara left with a grin at the side of her mouth. She and Alex left National City and arrived two hours after in Central City, her first match was that same day and Kara won by landslide._

_Xxx_

Kara woke up much better than the previous day. Her back didn't feel like it was being twisted and stabbed with forging knives, and that already made this a good day for her.

She opened her eyes slowly to take in the brightness that spilled into the room. She looked to left and found her wife still asleep, her beautiful porcelain skin illuminated by the morning sun's rays. She was a sight for sore eyes and Kara could spend the day admiring her beauty, but she knew Lena had to go to work and she had some research to do on her new book.

Kara sat up quietly on the bed trying not to wake Lena, she wanted to bring breakfast in bed for her today. She pulled her chair closer and swung her legs over and transferred herself. She adjusted her legs to the chair and quietly left the room.

Kara got started on breakfast, she made some batter for pancakes, started the coffee machine and cut some fruit. She finished it all up and pilled everything on a tray along with two cups of orange juice. It was a tight fit and it would be a hassle to take it to their room and not spill anything.

It took Kara a lot of time to get to their room, because she was careful not to spill anything that was on the tray which was balanced precariously on her lap. But Kara made it and she set up the tray just beside Lena.

She nuzzled her way into Lena's neck and gave her little kisses to wake her up slowly.

"Darling, it's time to wake up." Kara continued to kiss Lena while she squirmed and stretched without opening her eyes.

"Mmm…Do I have to?" Lena slowly opened one eye to find a blonde-haired beauty gazing upon her.

"Well the food is gonna get cold, but if you want we can stay the whole day in bed." Kara gave her a little smirk conveying all that she desired.

"I wished I could, but I already missed yesterday, I got to go today." And with that Lena sat up and finally realized the tray of food sitting beside her. She looked into Kara's eyes and smiled. She really had the best wife in the world.

"Kara…This is so…I…I just…thank you darling. You really know me. I just love it when you're so adorable like this. Come here." Lena pulled Kara closer pulling her from the chair to the bed and gave her a passionate kiss almost knocking down the tray in the process.

"Careful! Or we'll be cleaning the bed for the rest of the morning." Kara said as she steadied the tray with her free arm. They both burst into laughter, it took a few minutes to die it down. Kara went around the bed so she could get up on it without knocking the tray.

Lena started with the cut fruit and the coffee. Kara ate little from the fruit bowl and drank a little of the juice.

Lena turned to her with a piece of strawberry on her hand. She looked into Kara's eyes devilishly and put the strawberry right on Kara's lips, she then nibbled her way up from Kara's neck. Kara was squirming already, Lena knew her neck was her weak spot.

Lena kissed her way through Kara's jaw, finding the piece of strawberry on Kara's lips pulling it for herself before kissing her wife with such desire she could already smell her wetness.

Kara parted her lips to grant Lena's tongue entrance, they deepened the kiss, their hands finding each other body. Lena sneaking her hands down Kara's torso under her shirt, slowly making her way to her magnificent abs, Lena loved to caress her wife's stomach, it was so hard she could come just by feeling it sometimes. Kara's hands had gone searching for her breasts under her night shirt, Lena knew they were her wife's favorite. Kara was lightly squeezing them, her mouth leaving Lena's to explore her body. Kara started kissing Lena's neck, little kisses, her right hand made its way to Lena's but and squeezed it hard. Lena jumped and her foot gave the tray a little kick and that's when they remembered the food.

"Put it on the floor." It was all Kara could say between kisses, her voice husky with desire.

Lena did it as instructed and put the tray on floor to her side.

Lena passed her leg over Kara's body to straddle her, breaking the kisses. Lena could see Kara's eyes were dilated with a deep blue color to them. Lena knew that Kara was ready, her teeth were biting down her lower lip, her eyes filled with want.

Lena's hands pulled down Kara's white panties in on smooth motion. She helped Kara take off her shirt, doing the same with hers after. Kara was naked now and Lena was still wearing her red panties, they were the next thing off of her. They were both completed naked, so Lena lowered her head down, she spread Kara's legs wide with her knee.

Kissing Kara's right breast and nibbling on the tip, she could hear Kara moaning, she squeezed her other boob with her left hand.

She stopped to take a look at Kara's lips, they were wet, but she wanted more, she needed more. Her tongue started playing at her entrance, drawing little circles slowly making Kara's dormant sensitive nerves come to life. Her left hand making patterns on Kara's right boob, and her right hand gripping Kara's hip for traction. Lena pulled Kara's left leg over her shoulder, Kara could barely move her hips, so Lena needed to give her the traction she needed. Kara would help lifting her torso, but it wasn't enough.

Contrary to what people may believe even though Kara couldn't really feel her legs, she could feel everything inside her. It was a little difficult for her to feel anything close to her entrance, but she still could and Lena knew all the right spots. It had taken them a few tries after her accident, but they found what worked for her, Lena always nothing except patient with Kara.

Lena's tongue worked its way to Kara's center. Lena tasting every bit of Kara's essence licking circles inside her walls. Kara was panting, her right hand grabbing Lena's head and guiding her. Her other arm was pushing her up, trying to help her hips grind. Lena was helping more using both her hands to lift Kara's hips to match her ministrations on her sex.

Lena started nibbling Kara's clit, pulling moans from Kara, Lena wanted more of those, she wanted her to call her name. She lifted her head to look in Kara's eyes. "What do you need?"

"I need…I… need…Lena..." Kara tried to say, she was so close, just a little more.

"I…close…please…" Kara was begging Lena to let her come.

"Say it Kara." Lena was teasing her.

"Lena, please…" Lena was satisfied now, she would let Kara come.

"That's it." Relax Kara.

Lena continued nibbling her Kara's clit, making her moan. She inserted two fingers, making circles around her tongue, thrusting them in and out slowly building up speed. Kara's right hand went to grab the sheets, she arched her back, she was so close

Lena increased the speed of her fingers; she sucked in Kara's clit at the same time that she curled her fingers inside her. Kara let out a deep, high-pitched scream as she reached her apex. Her whole body went limp, her chest heaving up and down, Lena continued with her fingers slower each time helping her come down.

Lena licked her fingers tasting Kara in them. She lied on top of Kara's body, waiting for her to recover. She was kissing Kara's neck when she realized Kara was smiling at her. She looked into her eyes, gratitude in them.

Kara made a move to start on Lena, but she shook her head. "Today was all about you babe. You can have me tonight." Lena said as lifted her brow and gave Kara a smirk.

"Let me have my way with you." Kara wanted to worship Lena as well.

"I need to go babe, I'm already late." Lena sighted as she stood up from their nestled bodies to go take a shower and.

"Ahnnn." Kara whined. She wanted more time with her wife.

Lena gave Kara an over the shoulder smirk as she entered the bathroom. Kara stood there still lying in their bed naked.

Kara wanted to join her wife in the shower, but she knew Lena was late so rested in their bed waiting to watch her wife change.

Xxx

After Lena finished her shower she went change to her work clothes in her closet, but before entering she saw her wife spreading her body on their bed. If she wasn't late already she would have her way with her again.

"Kara, don't tease me like this, you know I'm so weak for your abs." Kara laughed, that was everything she wanted to hear, but Lena was already escaping to the closet.

"Come here Lee, let me make your world spin." Kara said with a low rusty voice, making Lena's legs weak, she was almost conceding. So she turned and left the room, leaving Kara to whine alone.

Lena left the closet with a black pencil skirt and blue tight fitted blouse, she sat on the bed to put her black heels when Kara's arms pulled her back against her.

"Kara, please my clothes. Darling I can't now." Kara groaned. "Please Kara, I need to go." Lena pleated with Kara.

"Okay, okay. Can you really blame me? Look at you, I can barely stop myself from tackling you." Kara was smirking as she whispered in her wife's ears. Kara let her go and threw herself on her back.

"Are you busy today?" Lena asked as she smoothed the wrinkles of her clothes.

"Kind of, I have some research to do, and then I actually have physical therapy today, but I'm thinking about changing it for tomorrow. Why, do you have something in mind?" Kara was intrigued by her wife's question.

"Just thinking if we could get lunch together. But looking at the clock now I might not have time." Lena gathered her things to put inside her channel purse. She knew Kara had physio once a week, but has forgotten it was today.

"Maybe tomorrow then Lee."

"Why are you changing your appointment?" Lena knew Kara was trying to stop going, she wouldn't let her wife do that again.

"I'm just a little sore from yesterday. Don't feel up to it." Kara said and calmed Lena's worries. She wasn't going to get into it with Kara if it was just because of sore muscles.

"See you later?" Kara was blowing kisses in Lena's direction.

"Of course darling." Lena gave her a smirk, a raised her left brown and exited the room.

Kara was used to spending the day alone. That's how she worked best. She cleaned their breakfast and made her way to the bathroom to get a shower and start her day.

Xxx

Kara spent her day researching topics for her next novel, which was going to be based on an exceptional being from outer space. She had the idea one day as she was looking at the stars. It wasn't the kind of book she usually wrote, but she couldn't shake this idea from her head.

She ended up postponing her physio appointment to the next day, it would be better. She really needed her back not to hurt so she could do her exercises. That was the same reason she decided not to go to the gym today. I was just going to stress her body.

Xxx

"_Lee, did you see it? I destroyed her. It was two bagels. I mean I think it was a landslide." Kara was gushing on the phone with Lena, after her second win that week. Lena had called her just after the match was over._

"_Of course I saw darling. You killed it. I'm so proud of you. I know you got this in the bag." Lena's heart was so full of pride for her wife, she was so happy Kara was breaking all sort of records, she just wished she was there to celebrate with her._

"_Okay, I need to go Lee, Alex is rushing me here, I have to give some interviews. I'll call you tonight okay?" Kara said as Alex pulled her shirt so she would end the call._

"_Alright darling. Love you."_

"_Love you too honey. Always."_

"_Always." Lena hung up._

"_Okay Alex, why are you rushing so much?" Kara turned to face Alex and watched as six reporters were approaching them._

"_Oh! You rather them hear you speak to your wife?"Alex said as she pointed to them._

"_Okay, I got it." Kara put her phone away and prepared for their questions._

_Xxx_

After having the leftovers from their dinner last night for lunch, Kara decided she would cook for Lena today. So she decided to go to the supermarket and get some things to make Lena's favorite, surf and turf.

Kara went to the supermarket around the corner and got lobster and steak, she also grabbed some veggies Lena liked.

Kara sent Lena a message so she knew not to eat before getting home.

**Kara:** _I have a little surprise for you. Bring your appetite and be home by seven, is that alright?_

**Lena:** _It's more than alright, it's perfect._

Kara almost squealed with excitement. She arranged everything she would need on the counter and grabbed the pans from the lower shelf.

Kara started with the asparagus and the green beans. She then put the water to boil so she could parboil the lobsters.

Kara started the steak and took the lobsters of the boiling water. She would sauté them with butter, just like the steaks.

Twenty minutes later Kara was done, and right on cue Lena arrived home.

Lena was almost drooling from the smell of the food when she entered her house. She was starving and by the smell of it her wife had prepared her favorite food, lobster with steak. She was so happy she could barely wait.

"Darling, I'm home." Lena said as she put her purse on the couch and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey gorgeous, go get cleaned up while I set up the table will you?" Kara said as she put the plates on the table.

"Don't you want some help with that?" Lena asked motioning to the table.

"No help needed today, just go get cleaned up." Kara smiled to her wife. She didn't need help for this, and today was all about her wife.

"Okay then, I'll be right back." Lena gave Kara a kiss on her cheek and left to their bedroom.

Kara finished setting up the table and grabbed a bottle of wine for them. There was something on her mind that she wanted to talk to Lena tonight, she didn't know how Lena would receive it though.

Lena came back with a loose fitting dog shirt that belonged to Kara and shorts. Kara found it adorable on her wife and gave a small laugh.

"What? You don't like it?" Lena looked herself up and down thinking Kara didn't like the ensemble she had put together.

"On the contrary, I find it adorable honey. How can you look so good in just about anything?" Kara's couldn't take her eyes off of Lena.

"It's a gift darling. So what have you prepared for us today?" Lena was eying the food.

"Take a seat." Kara motioned to Lena's place while she finished putting the wine on their glasses.

"We have here steak with lobster and on this one we have asparagus and green beans, all of it to be enjoyed with a glass of wine." Kara said as she pointed to each dish and explained what she'd prepared.

"Looks delicious darling. Thank you for preparing my favorite." Lena leaned in to give her wife a well deserved kiss on her lips.

Kara was enjoying their kiss, but the food was getting cold. She pulled back and said. "I think we better eat first, or the food will get cold."

"You're right." Lena started with the lobster and the vegetables.

Kara went right to the steaks, she really liked her meat.

They dined in peace and told each other about their days. Lena was working on something she said was for Kara, but she wouldn't tell her what it was. She just said it was the most important project she had ever worked on. That grabbed Kara's attention.

"So why can't you tell me what it is? You just wanted to tease me." Kara whined so Lena would tell her.

"It's not that Kar, it's just I want it ready before I show you, it's a surprise, and I know you'll love it." She reassured her wife. Lena wouldn't tell Kara before being sure it would work, she wouldn't let her hopes get crushed again.

"Okay then. I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Kara said as she finished her plate and looked into Lena's eyes.

"What is it darling?" Lena put her fork down and looked at her wife, giving all her attention.

Kara reached for Lena's hand and took into her's before speaking. "It's just that I've been thinking for some time now that maybe we could start thinking about a family again. I know that we've had some problems and I know that it wouldn't be easy. So I would be happy with whatever you decide, even if it's not to have one."

Lena was surprised by Kara's words. She knew Kara wanted a family, but she didn't realize had started thinking about it again.

"Darling, of course I want a family with you. I want to have little Kara's running around our home. I know what I said before. But after all this time I think I really want this too. And I know we had our fare share of bad luck and you can't carry it like you wanted, but I have actually been thinking if I would want it and I think I do want carry it." Lena finished saying what was on her mind and looked at her wife, her eyes were glassy, she was holding back tears.

"Really? You're being serious?" Kara blinked and tears escaped here eyes. She started crying of happiness. She was so happy, her heart was full.

"Of course I am. I think it's time too. We've been through a lot together Kara, and it wasn't easy, and really not the right time for a child. We needed to heal, you needed to heal and I needed to heal before this. And I think now that we overcame those difficulties we are even stronger than before. We know what we want and we have a stable home. I think it's the perfect time." Lena pulled Kara closer her, took both of her hands and pulled her into a warming hug. Both happy they would start a family together.

Kara pulled back from their hug to look at Lena's eyes, so full of love. She was going to do something she had never wanted for Kara. She never wanted to carry a baby, but she changed her mind, because Kara couldn't do anymore. Was there anything Lena wouldn't do for her?

"I just love you so much Lee, thank you for giving me this gift." They looked into each other's eyes, into each other's souls.

"I'm doing this for us, for our family." Lena got up took Kara by her hand and lead her to their room.

Lena took Kara in her arms and put her on their bed, but Kara had other plans tonight. She just shook her head and looked at Lena.

"No, tonight is all about you honey. It's all about you." Kara pulled Lena into her embrace and turned both of them so that Kara now on top of Lena.

And then Kara had her way with Lena, making her come three times before they dozed of to sleep.


	4. Happiness is Fickle

**Happiness is Fickle**

Two weeks later Lena was working at her new project at L-Corp, she'd already spent the whole morning on it. It was a special project she had been thinking about for a while. It would essentially stop any pain that was localized, with the help of some pressure points and numbing of the nerves. It would be a difficult project to work on, but this one she was doing for Kara, she would do anything for Kara.

Today was their first appointment with the IVF doctor, Kara was going to meet her at L-Corp and they would go together. After that she had planned a date for them. They would often on dates, never letting the spark douse off.

As always Lena didn't remember to eat lunch, she was too entranced by her project, but around 1:00 pm Kara showed up bringing Lena lunch.

"Hey babe, brought you lunch." Kara rolled inside Lena's office with a brown paper bag in her lap.

Lena jerked her head up at Kara, surprised to see the blond in front of her. "Is that Big Belly Burger?" Her eyes were shining at Kara.

"Yeap, I know you forget to eat, so I had a bit of time and went there before I came here. What do you say, let's eat?" Kara was already setting up the food at Lena's coffee table of Lena's office.

"You know me so well darling, I'm starving." Lena got up from her chair at her desk and headed in Kara's direction. She leaned down and kissed her wife a passionate kiss, passing her arms behind her back and pulling her against her body.

Kara backed away from the kiss to breathe. "Wow, sometimes I forget how much fire you have in you."She looked dopey eyed at Lena.

"I just have to remind you then." The raven-haired woman gave her signature smirk and sat down on the couch facing her wife.

The two ate their lunches while telling each other about their days. Kara had been to physical therapy that morning, and was telling Lena that it had went well, she had then gone with Winn to play tennis, it had been a while since she had.

"It was kind hard, I'm not used to doing that anymore, pushing the chair and using the racket at the same time is what got me. But I think if I continue to go more I can get a handle on that. It was good to see Winn though. We need to arrange a game night soon. I miss our friends." Kara had finished her burgers and was already cleaning up everything.

"Well darling, I am pretty sure you can do this if you put your mind to it. You're literally an Olympic champion so I don't think that using the racket is really a problem for you. You just have to be more awesome now." Lena winked to Kara as she finished her burger.

"It's not the same Lee, you know that. Of course I know how to play, it's in my blood I think. But it's different now, I don't have the same control." Kara's shoulder slumped and her eyes were glued to her shoes, as if dreaming of what it would be like if things had been different.

Lena scooched closer to Kara, she lifted the blonde's chin so she would look at her. "Hey, look at me. I know it's not the same, but for me you're always gone be Kara, just Kara. Doesn't matter what happened or not, you're my hero, you'll always be. Everyone changes Kara, no one stays the same, sometimes things a lot and sometimes not so much. But we all evolve one way or another, so you the one that is looking at me right now would never be the same one who dazzled me that day in Paris." As Lena finished her speech to Kara a single tear made its way through Kara's cheeks.

The blonde woman had a longing look on her eyes. But there was love on those blue ocean eyes. She loved Lena, she loved the way Lena made her feel special and wanted.

"Thank you Lee. I love you so much." Kara leaned in Lena arms and rested her head on the crook of her neck. She just stayed there until Lena broke their embrace to look at her.

"So, what do you say that we go get ourselves a little bean of joy for us? I think it's time for appointment." Lena said as she got up on her feet to throw the trash away.

Kara cleared her throat and followed Lena with her eyes. "I think it's about time we get one for ourselves. I can't wait to hold our little nugget."

"Let's go then."

Kara and Lena left L-Corp to go see Doctor Rea Fields, specialist in IVF treatment.

Xxx

"_No Sam, I can't go there, she is this tennis Goddess, look at her, those blonde curls, that tanned skin and those "abs" Sam, oh my God those abs, she is like everything I dreamed about and more, and people say she is the kindest person. At least on her interviews it does seem like she is very kind, she is always patient with the journalists. I mean who wouldn't want to be with her." Lena couldn't keep her eyes from the blonde._

_Sam and Lena were sitting at the bar at Kara's championship party, they had crashed it because Lena had some contacts that had arranged it for her. She had been obsessed with the tennis player for quite some time now. It had developed into a crush and today was the day she had finally gotten to be in the same place that the blonde also was. _

_Sam was laughing so hard at what Lena was saying that Lena had to elbow her. "Hey! Watch it! You're practically drooling over there Lena, just go there and introduce yourself. You're gorgeous Lena, I'm sure she will find you irresistible too." _

_Across the room at the end of the bar Kara and Alex were talking about Kara's next trips, and how Eliza had been missing her._

"_I know Alex, but there is only one more major tournament this year. I don't want to lose focus by going home. I'll call Eliza tomorrow okay? Now I just want to relax and enjoy my win." Kara gave Alex a wink._

"_Oh my God Kara, I don't even want to know please. Just don't reckless okay? And don't forget to call mom, really she misses you." Alex noticed Kara was looking elsewhere, not paying attention to what she was saying._

"_What?... Where? Are you listening Kar?" Alex turned around to look at where Kara couldn't take her eyes away and realized why her sister was looking hypnotized. There was a gorgeous brunette with green eyes beside another good looking woman and they were talking._

"_Oh I see why you're so distracted now." Alex swung her arm in front of Kara's face to get the blonde's attention. _

"_What Alex?" Kara looked displeased at her sister. "Can't I at least appreciate the view from here without you bothering me?" Kara huffed. _

_There was a green eyed goddess in the room, she was the most beautiful person Kara had ever seen. She couldn't take her eyes away from her. 'Who was this woman? Where is she from?' Kara thought to herself. She had to talk to her._

_Xxx_

Lena and Kara entered the IVF clinic together, they were on the waiting room of the Doctor's office waiting to be called in.

"I'm kind of nervous Lee, what if they can't use the eggs I'd had frozen? It was so long ago." Kara was impatient In front of Lena. Inside her head there were only thoughts in which something was going to keep them from having a child and that it would be her fault.

"Hey calm down. There is no problem with that Kara, it actually was a good thing you had them frozen. It'll be fine darling, just come here, give me your hand." Lena pulled Kara's hands into her own.

"Now, we will listen to what the doctor has to say and then we can think of all these possibilities, because there is no need for this if there's no problem. Agreed?" She was gazing deep inside blue ocean eyes, trying to reassure her wife's fears.

"Agreed." Kara was calmer now. So they both waited to called.

"Miss Kara and Miss Lena Danvers-Luthor please come in." The doctor's assistant called them in.

Inside the office of Doctor Rea Fields was much like Lena's office, all white furniture, modern finishes and a glass table that the doctor sat behind.

"Please take a seat." Doctor Rea motioned to the seats in front of her table.

Lena pulled a chair for her and moved away the other one for so that Kara could be at her side.

"Thank you." Both women said at the same time. Kara put her chair right beside Lena.

"Please tell me about yourselves and what you are looking for by coming here." Doctor Rea started.

"Well, we are married and we think that is time to have a child of our own together, so that's why we are here. We can't exactly do that by ourselves." Kara said as she pulled a laugh from both women in the room.

"I see. And who would be carrying the baby?" Doctor Rea asked.

"That would be me actually. Kara can't carry a baby, she had an accident a few years ago and her uterus had to be taken out. But she had had her eggs frozen before that. So we were hoping one of her eggs could be implanted in me." Lena finished and looked to her wife at her side, squeezing her hand while she talked.

"Well, I do have to tell you that this is not an easy process and that we may need more than one attempt to be successful. Before that though we need to test those eggs to see if they are viable. And you will need to go through some tests to determine if everything is alright for you to carry the baby."

The doctor continue to talk about all the steps they would need to go through, specially the hormones, the tests she would need to have, the costs and everything the IVF procedure would entangle.

"Thank you Doctor Fields, you really eased my worries." Lena said as she stood up to shake the Doctor's hands.

"You're welcome, I'm here exactly for that. I'll see you two for our next appointment." Doctor Rea said as she leaned down to shake Kara's hand.

"Goodbye doctor Fields and thank you." Kara said as she and Lena left the doctor's office.

Outside the clinic Kara and Lena stopped and looked at each other.

"So how are you feeling now Kar?" Lena looked down to Kara's eyes.

"I feel better Lee, I think everything she said calmed me. It is a hard process, but I think we can do it together, and you? Do you still want to go ahead with this?" Kara had to be sure her wife wanted to do this, she wasn't going to force into it.

"I liked her, she seemed like she really knew what she was talking about and that really helped me be sure of this. I want it Kara, and it will change our lives, but I'm sure it will be for the better." She leaned down and kissed the top of the blonde's head.

"Good, now let's go, I really want to have a date with the most beautifully woman on the planet." Kara said and her eyes shined to her wife.

"I do too darling." They left the clinic and took their car to go to their date night.

Xxx

Kara and Lena went to the cinema. They wanted to watch the new Charlie's Angels movie before going to the restaurant. They both had a crush on Kristen Stewart.

They were on the line to buy the tickets when Lena noticed Kara had a weird look on her eyes.

"Darling are you okay?" Lena kneeled down to be able to look at Kara's eye level.

Kara didn't answer. She just starred at the wall, eyes dull, expressionless.

"Kar, answer me please." Lena was shaking Kara now.

It had passed a few minutes and Kara hadn't talked yet.

"Kara, I'm getting worried, please say something darling." Lena was swinging her hands in front of Kara to get her attention.

"Han?" Kara said after a few minutes, her eyes still dull looking.

"Are you okay Kara?" Lena was worried, Kara didn't look alright.

"Lee…what?" Kara was confused.

"Kara, look at me, what happened?" Lena was holding Kara's hands which were cold, almost freezing, and Kara was always warm.

"Don't know… what?" Kara was clearly confused, Lena didn't know what was happening.

"Kara you were starring at the wall for so long without saying anything. I tried talking to you and you didn't answer me." Lena was nervous now.

"Don't know Lee, I'm fine though." Kara's mind was a little fuzzy, but she felt fine.

"Are you really? You don't look fine Kara."

"I am Lee, don't worry. It was nothing. I was just day dreaming probably." Lena still looked worried, but conceded. If Kara felt fine then it was okay.

"Alright, so let's buy those tickets then."

"Okay." Kara was still a little out of it.

Lena pushed her chair to the counter, something Kara usually didn't like other's to do for her. Not that she didn't like that Lena helped her, it was just that she wanted to do things on her own after spending too much time depending on others.

Lena bought their tickets and they entered the theater. Lena had chosen their seats near the end of the aisle so they could leave Kara's chair beside the seat. Lena helped Kara transfer to the theater seat. It was a little bit harder for Kara to do it alone because of the arm of the theater chair. Moreover, she was still a little slow and wasn't really paying attention to what was happening.

"Hey Kar, are you comfortable?" Lena was worried for Kara, she didn't look okay.

"Yeah, thank Lee." She looked into Lena's eyes and after a few moments said. "Do you have any candies there? Forget to buy them." Kara was at least hungry, that was a sign for Lena that at least something was right with her wife.

"Yeah darling, but just this gummies. We are going to that restaurant you like after. So it might be better to wait okay?" Lena handed Kara the bag of gummies.

"Okay, this is fine thanks."Lena was observing Kara open the bag as if she was in slow motion.

Lena made a mental note to take Kara to her doctor soon. This was not normal.

The movie started and Kara seemed better. She laughed at the jokes and the color appeared to return to her eyes. She was more alert than before, so Lena relaxed and enjoyed the movie.

The movie ended and they left the cinema to go the restaurant.

Xxx

Lena and Kara were seated at the corner table at Kara's favorite Italian restaurant. Kara had ordered spaghetti bolognese and Lena had ordered chicken ravioli with pesto.

"Did you like it the movie Lee? I mean I loved it, K-Stew rocked it." Kara was excited because of the movie, she had enjoyed more than she'd imagined it.

"Yeah, I liked it. Much better than I had thought it would be. Very entertaining and very gay too." They both cracked a loud laugh.

"She is very hot, and very gay, I agree." Kara said as she looked at Lena's eyes, totally in love with those eyes.

"Hey, I thought I was the only hot one on your eyes." Lena teased Kara.

"Babe, you defiantly are the hottest woman alive, I have no doubt about it, you don't have to be jealous. I only have eyes for you. I was merely stating a fact, nothing more." Kara said in a husky voice, low tone, so that Lena would see it was just an observation.

"I know darling. But I have to disagree _you_ are the hottest woman alive. I do recall a magazine a few years ago even said so. I still have that cover at home, I can show you." Kara's face blushed. She had been named hottest woman alive by People Magazine, six years before.

"Ah that thing. Thank god you're the only one that remembers that. I was so embarrassed when that issue came out." Kara cheeks were still flushed and Lena reached her hand to cup Kara's cheeks.

"I'll never forget darling. For me you are the most amazing woman always. I love you so much." Lena leaned across the table to reach Kara's lips, but they were too far apart, so Kara used her arms to push herself up to meet Lena's lips. "I love you too Lee. So so much."

As their lips met their food arrived at the table and they were a little embarrassed.

They talked while they ate, discussing the IVF treatment and the tests Lena would have to go through. Doctor Fields had already scheduled three appointments for her the next week.

Kara had already finished her meal while Lena took her time with her pasta, as always, Kara ate very fast.

"I was thinking Lee, that maybe we should move to a house before the baby, a child should have space to play, don't you think?" Kara didn't know if Lena would like that idea.

"I don't know Kar, our apartment is very big, and we would need to have renovations to make it our own, you know that. Our apartment is just perfect for us." Lena didn't want to say it, to not hurt Kara, but any place they move would need to be fit to her and that could take a lot of time and it would be a big project at the same time as her pregnancy would be challenging.

"I know honey, and I know why you're saying this. But I could be in charge of that, you wouldn't have to lift a finger. I promise… I … " Kara was in the middle of her sentence when she just stopped talking and her arms fell to her side.

"Kar?" Lena was startled.

Kara's body just collapsed on the floor tipping her chair. Lena watched as if it was slow motion. Kara's head tipped and took her body with it. Lena jumped, terrified for her wife.

Kara's body began to shake, her mouth started to foam, her legs were still attached to her chair and it was causing the table to rattle. Her legs were the only part of her that weren't shaking, but as her body shook everything she touched shook too.

Lena realized Kara was having a seizure. It had been a good few years since she had one. She was on her side in a second, putting her folded coat under Kara's head, releasing her legs from the chair, tilting Kara's body on its side and getting everything away from her, so she wouldn't get hurt. She could only wait now.

The waiter approached her to ask what was happening, Lena could barely look away from Kara, but she managed to say that it was just a seizure, which Kara had sporadically, and they just had to wait. That was when she remembered she had to time the duration. If it lasted more than five minutes they would need to get her to the hospital. It couldn't have passed more than two minutes by that point.

She reached for her phone that was on the table and stood by Kara's side, just waiting to able to hold her wife in her arms. Lena was so scared for Kara she couldn't hold her tears of despair.

Lena watched as Kara's hands and arms were rigid, her fingers stiff, her whole body contorting. Kara's eyes were rolled up behind her eyelids, but suddenly it all stopped and her eyes closed. Her body laid limp on the restaurant's floor.

Lena immediately pulled Kara into her arms, holding her head on her lap, making sure she was fine. "It's going to be alright darling. It'll be alright." She whispered on Kara's ears.

"I have got you. You're okay. I'm here." Lena murmured to Kara as she took a peak at the timer. It had passed only three minutes, although it felt like an eternity.

She called the waiter and asked for the check. Her hurried and brought it over to her. She paid for everything without dropping Kara. She asked him to help her get Kara's chair into the car, and he helped her with the chair and getting Kara inside the vehicle.

"Thank you so much for your help." Lena said as she pulled away from the parking lot.

Kara laid on the backseat of the car, she looked peacefully sleeping so Lena drove carefully to not make Kara's body fall.

They got home in ten minutes, Lena carried Kara to their bedroom, leaving the chair in the car, she would pick it up later. It was difficult to open the door with Kara in her arms, but she managed to put the key on the lock somehow.

Lena changed Kara's clothes and laid her on their bed, pulling the covers over her. She rushed to her medicine cabinet to look for her anti seizure pills. Maybe Kara had forgotten to take them.

Lena looked for it everywhere, but she couldn't find it. And then it her, Kara had stopped taking them, or maybe forgot to buy them. They could talk in the morning. Now Kara needed to rest. So did Lena, but she wouldn't be able to close eyes tonight. How could she rest with Kara having seizures like that. She needed to make sure her wife was okay.

Lena didn't notice that she was sobbing now, Kara made some noises beside her, so she covered her mouth with her hand, trying to choke out the sound.

Lena took Kara's hand in her's and held it to her heart. She fell asleep holding it and looking to her wife.


	5. Puff of Air

**Puff of Air**

Lena woke up before Kara, she still had her wife's hands between her's. She looked at Kara lovingly, she was sleeping peacefully so Lena didn't wake her up, she needed to rest after what had happened the night before.

She got up and prepared breakfast for both of them all the while thinking about the events of the night before. Maybe she needed to take Kara to the doctor, it had been some time since she had a seizure. But it was also normal for her to have them, Lena knew that. Kara unfortunately would always have to deal with these side effects of that accident. She would wait and see how Kara woke up before deciding anything.

Lena made pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, a whole entire spread for Kara. She wanted to spoil her wife after the day she had. She also needed to talk to her about what happened and make sure she was alright.

So Lena went to their room and when she entered she noticed that the bed was empty.

"Kar, where are you, are you okay?" Lena called out from the bedroom.

"I'm here Lee, just using the bathroom." Kara yelled from the bathroom. Lena went there to see her wife.

Entering the bathroom Lena stopped at the doorway and stood there looking at her wife getting out of the shower. "Hey."

"Hi." Kara said shyly as she dried herself.

"How are you feeling?" Lena was worried and her furrowed brow showed it.

"I'm fine Lee. My head is killing me though. And my mouth is all sore, I think I bit the whole inside of my cheeks.

"Well, that's good Kar. I think I have an ointment for that. It's on the second drawer over there. And take a headache pill too. Do you need help honey?" Lena couldn't hide her worry anymore, but she knew Kara didn't like to be smothered, although she couldn't help it today.

"Thanks, I'll get them. I'm okay Lee, I don't need help, I just have a headache nothing major." Kara said it with a little more bite than she would've liked. She didn't want to seem ungrateful to Lena, but she really didn't like it when something happened and Lena suddenly started treating her like an invalid, she didn't like that feeling.

"Okay, okay… I'm going. I'm just worried Kara, you're my wife and I worry. I'll leave." Lena knew she had hit a nerve with Kara, but it was a serious thing that had happened and Kara was her wife she was entitled to worry. She lowered her head and started to leave the bathroom.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I'm just tired, I can manage right, but thank you." Lena stopped when Kara started to apologize. She turned and faced her.

"It's okay darling, I know. I didn't mean to smother you, I'm just…it scared me alright… anyway I made breakfast. I'll wait for you at the kitchen, we need to talk." Lena told Kara and left, leaving Kara in the bathroom to change.

Xxx

Kara and Lena had breakfast in silence. They enjoyed the treats Lena had cooked, but neither one wanted to start the difficult talk they needed to have.

When they finished, Lena cleaned it all up and put the dishes in the dishwasher while Kara needed to do a few exercises with her legs. She needed to do this everyday in the morning, it wasn't a full physical therapy, but without it her limbs would atrophy much faster and limit more of her movements. Kara was on their exercise room, meant for her and Lena when they couldn't go to the gym and for when Kara needed to stretch.

Lena finished with the dishes and made her way to the exercise room to talk to Kara. As she entered she stopped to gaze at Kara exercising. She was so hot, how her muscles flexed, her toned abs and those big biceps, although Kara's legs were visibly thinner than her upper body Lena still loved them, they were part of Kara. Lena was entranced and didn't even realize when Kara talked to her.

"Lee… Lee… are you there?" Kara called Lena from the mat on the floor, Lena was staring at her, but didn't answer her.

'Yes, sorry I got distracted by all those muscles over there…" She winked at Kara and maybe other thoughts were running through her head now distracting her from what she went there to do.

"Hmm I like what you're thinking… maybe you should get closer honey… so we could you know… exercise a little…" Kara winked, already turned on by Lena's words and her staring. She knew Lena had a weakness for her muscles.

"Yeah, maybe, but not now darling. We need to talk, you know that. Are you done here?" Lena straightened and took herself out of the haze she was on.

"Almost, just need a little stretch on my legs. Can you help me pull? I'm kind of stiff today." Lena immediately made her way to Kara so she could help her. It wasn't often she would ask for help so she wasn't going to keep her waiting.

As Lena crouched down in front of Kara to help her stretching Kara leaned forward and gave her a kiss, trying to steer them into another direction. She really didn't want to talk about the seizure.

Lena pulled back a little from the kiss and looked lovingly at her wife's beautiful blue eyes. "Kar… I love you … and as much I want to do this now, we need to talk, you need to go to the doctor. Please." Lena moved to seat right beside Kara. She put a hand over her wife's and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I know, I know, just before, can you pull my right leg a little I really need it." She motioned to her leg.

"Sure." Lena stood up to go seat in front of Kara and helped stretching her legs. After they finished Lena carried Kara to her chair and they went to the living room to have a talk.

Xxx

"Kar, why do you always avoid talking to me about your health? Do you not want me to be worried?" Lena asked Kara as she sat on the couch, her wife on her chair just in front of her. They were holding each other's hands.

Kara looked down as she answered her wife. She was embarrassed by the reason for this. "It's not that Lee, it's just I feel like I'm burden to you, I'm always with something, I'm always needing you to take care of me. I can't take care of myself… and I feel like a weight dragging you down with me." Kara started sobbing, she was finally confessing all her insecurities to Lena. This was a difficult subject to her.

Lena embraced Kara, hugged her tight for a few minutes and pulled back to look on those gorgeous eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, look at me." Lena touched Kara's chin and lifted it up until she could see her eyes. "You are weight to me Kara, you're the light of life, my sun, my everything. I love you more than anything on this planet. Listen to me carefully. You. Will. Never. Be. A. Burden. To. Me. Got it?" Kara just nodded.

"Kar, I just want you healthy and I know that you've been through the ringer, and that's why we have to be vigilante so that we can catch anything early on. And I love you, and I love taking care of you, I would do it even if you were perfectly healthy. And I know when I need you, you do it for me too, we take care of each other, that's what marriage is. So please don't let your head make these excuses because I love you so very much and I just want you to be okay." Lena gave Kara a kiss on her lips, a quick one, just to convey all of her love.

"I know, and I love you so much Lena. I know this, it's just my head… I'm sorry. Maybe I'm a bit worried, it had been some time without the seizures. And I think that time at the movie it was one too, another type, I was thinking about it this morning and I remembered having those before."

"Oh…yes maybe, now that you're saying I remember that. Don't worry darling, we'll figure this out. Tell me are taking you anti-seizure pills? I looked for them yesterday, but couldn't find it."

"Yes, I am, but they ran out, I need a new prescription. Maybe I should schedule an appointment with my neurologist."

"That would be a good idea darling. Make the appointment and tell me when it is so I can go with you okay?"

"Yes, sure. I'll make a call as soon as I find his phone number."

"And are you feeling fine, really? I don't want to go to work and leave alone if you are not okay."

"Yes, I'm fine. Just the headache, but I'll try to sleep more, and maybe it'll be better. You don't need to honey, I'll call you if I need."

"Okay, but keep the phone with you. I can't miss my meeting. And send a text to everyone to invite them to a game night." Lena said as she got up to leave.

"Yes, it's here with me. I'll send it. Call you later okay. I Love you Lee." Lena blew a kiss to Kara as she left the apartment.

As soon as Lena left Kara sent the text to their friend's message group inviting them to a game night for the next week.

After that Kara went in search of her doctor's phone number to set up an appointment.

Kara called the doctor's office and his secretary informed her that he wasn't available this week as he was traveling, he would only be returning the next week. So she scheduled an appointment and then went to take a bath and relax.

After a relaxing bath with all the oils and salts, Kara went to bed, to try and shake all of the stress out of her.

Xxx

It was late afternoon and Kara had already called Lena and they had talked about the appointment she had scheduled for the next week and the ones Lena had too, for the IVF treatment. Kara had slept and relaxed a lot. She was now working on her book when the front door opened and Lena got home.

Lena had brought chinese takeout for the two of them.

The air between them was much better than the one from that morning. They ate and talked and it was just like another night on their house. Kara told Lena that she and Nia were going out to drinks the next day. Kara asked if Lena wanted to come too.

They went to bed happy and that night Kara took care of Lena, her way of thanking her for all the love that she had for her.

Xxx

"_Hey Alex can you get my purse I left it on the bed." Kara was carrying her suitcase out of her hotel bedroom. Alex and Kara were leaving Central City after Kara won the tournament to go back home to National City._

"_Sure. I'll get it." Alex called from inside the room. It was late already, almost 10 pm, but they needed to leave now, they would travel the next day so they needed to get to National City before that._

_Alex was tired she hadn't slept much the night before arranging the travel itinerary for the next day. Kara didn't like driving so that was up to her. She got Kara's purse and they headed to the hotel's lobby._

_When they got to the lobby Alex went to check them out while Kara called Lena._

"_Hey Lee, we're just leaving now. We should get home tomorrow morning I think." Kara said while holding the phone to her ear._

"_That's great darling, I knew you were going to win this one too. Now tell Alex to be careful on the road, especially at night." Lena told Kara on the phone._

"_Alright, I know I'll tell her. We have to go now. I love you Lee."_

"_Love you too Kar. I'm waiting for you. Bye."_

"_Bye." Kara finished the call as Alex made her way over._

"_Was that Lena? Maybe I should call Maggie." Alex said as she yawned._

"_Do that while I put the bags in the car." Kara got both of their bags and went to their car. Popped the trunk and put them inside._

_After Alex called her girlfriend she went to the car to drive them home._

_Xxx_

It had already been a week after Kara had the seizures. She was feeling much better. She had even gone back to the gym, it was as if nothing had happened.

The day Lena had gone to her first appointment of her IVF treatment. Everything was going just fine.

Lena had worked all day in her special project. She really wanted to stop Kara's pain. Just the day before Kara had had a new flare up. It was something she couldn't run from. But Lena was determined to make it better somehow.

After leaving the office she decided to get them Italian. Kara loved the food from a certain Italian restaurant across town. It was a little bit far, but it would make her wife happy, so she decided to go.

It was Tuesday night, Kara had worked all day after going to the gym, she was now reading in the living room waiting for her wife. She new Lena was bringing them food, she texted her before leaving the office.

So Kara decided to set the table up for them. She left her book on the coffee table and went to the kitchen. She picked up two glasses from the shelf. She put them on her lap while she wheeled to the table.

As Kara was going to the table she felt it. The seizure coming, but she couldn't do anything to stop it. Her head dropped, her body went with, the wheelchair toppled and the glasses shattered on the ground. There were pieces everywhere, and the worst of all Kara couldn't keep her body from going over them.

As her body shook from the seizure, little pieces of the glass embedded themselves on her skin drawing blood. Kara was bleeding everywhere, her body still attached to the chair, and no one to help her she was almost drowning on her own saliva.

After about six minutes the seizure stopped, but Kara fell on a deep sleep, her body needing to rest after so much effort. So she stood there on the floor, her body limp and bloody from small cuts over her arms.

Xxx

Lena arrived home a little later than she planned, but she knew Kara would love the food. As she opened the front door she called for her wife.

"Kar, I have the take out! Where are you?" Lena didn't get an answer, so maybe Kara was at the bedroom and didn't hear her. She was going to make her way to the bedroom when she stopped in her tracks. She saw something on the floor by the dining room table.

"Nooo!" It was Kara, she was on the floor and there was glass everywhere. Lena dropped the food and ran for her wife, she didn't even think about it.

"Kar, oh my god, what happened here?! Kar, wake up please!" Lena didn't know what had happened, but she knew that her wife was hurt and she needed to help her so she dialed 911 and waited for them to get there.

Lena was sobbing her chest was heaving. Kara was still unconscious, she probably had another seizure, but this time she was carrying something that broke and her body went over it. She had a lot of cuts on her body. Lena did what she could, making sure she was breathing and that she hadn't chocked.

Ten minutes later the ambulance arrived and took Kara to the hospital. Lena went with them, holding her wife's hands inside the ambulance.

They arrived and Kara was taken inside to be assessed. Lena had to wait on the waiting area while they worked on Kara.

After half an hour a doctor went to talk to her.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Talbot are you Mrs. Danvers-Luthor's wife?" The doctor approached her and asked her.

"Yes, it's me. Lena Danvers-Luthor. How is she doctor?" Lena was visibly tense, her worry couldn't be hidden at this point.

"Well, the cuts were very shallow, they should heal quickly, they aren't nothing to be concerned about. But, your wife had a big seizure, has she always had them?" asked Doctor Talbot.

"Only after the accident. She was in a car crash about five years ago. She had a few just after the accident, after that there had been at least two years without them, but last week she had two." Lena was getting more stressed by the minute.

"Well, it does appear to be the case. She is going to have a head CT and a MRI taken now. Only after that we can get to an answer. Does she have a regular neurologist?"

"Yes, she actually has an appointment for tomorrow. After the two that had last week she set up an appointment."

"She appears to be fine, only tired from the seizure, I want to wait for the MRI to confirm, but she probably should be able to go home in the morning."

"Do you have an idea of what's happening doctor? Please tell me."

"I can only say something after I'm sure, so let's wait for the head MRI. You can go in now. She's probably already back from the MRI." Doctor Talbot said to Lena as he left the waiting area.

Lena was more worried than before now. After what the doctor told her, there probably was something wrong with Kara. She couldn't understand what, and that left her worried.

Xxx

_Lena was so nervous, she really liked Kara, she was basically a goddess. Her body was perfect, those golden curls were, perfect, her teeth, everything about her was perfect and still she wanted to go out with Lena. And not just one time, no they were going to have their third date. The first one had been in Paris, and simply perfect. Kara had arranged that one. Then they were back in National City and Lena had taken them to a rooftop restaurant and closed it just for them._

_Today was their third date, and Lena wanted something more intimate, so she settled for a coffee in the park. She loved the park, and she didn't have a lot of time, neither did Kara, she was always traveling, so scheduling their dates was a difficult task. They only had an hour, Lena had an important meeting and Kara had a flight to catch that afternoon._

_Lena was already sitting at the bench with their coffees to go waiting for Kara. Someone came from behind her and gave her a peck on the cheek._

"_Hi beautiful." A melodic sunny voice said as she turned her head to find the owner of said voice. The sunniest person Lena knew and the one she was waiting for. Kara Danvers, the one and only._

"_Hey Kara, I was just waiting for you. Here this one is yours." Lena gave Kara her coffee with lots of sugar, she had already realized that the blonde liked her sugar with coffee and not the other way around. She had also brought her some donuts._

"_Thanks Lena. Hum just the way like it. You already know me so well." Kara said as she made her way around the bench and sat beside Lena. _

"_Oh this is for you too, I know you like them as well." She gave Kara a sweet smile, Kara had already melted after seeing something just so sweet from the CEO._

"_Wow, yes they are my favorite, you really do know me." Kara was just so happy and not even the paparazzi were going to sour her mood. They were all around them by now, she imagined Lena had noticed too, but they couldn't avoid it so she just let them be. So she ate her donut while Lena answered her._

"_Yes, I think I do. And how are you? It feels like a year since I've seen you." It had been three weeks, but if felt like more. They were two busy women._

"_Yes, I know right? We have to rectify that. I am very good, much better now by your side." Kara took Lena's hand to hold it._

"_Maybe I could go watch your next match? Where is your next tournament?" Lena was watching her surroundings, there were a lot of paparazzi there. She wouldn't be able to avoid them forever._

"_Well, it's London actually. Maybe you could come for the final match? I'm pretty sure I'm getting there." Kara raised her eyebrow. She was super confident she would win again, she was getting better with each match, and this was her year. And she would love to see Lena there._

"_Well, maybe I just might will." Lena blinked to Kara. She was already thinking everything she would need to do to make it happen. Sam would need to take over, just for a few days, she wouldn't mind._

"_Hey if you don't mind the vultures I would like to kiss you now." Kara asked Lena motioning for the paparazzi._

"_I don't mind one bit, not when it's you." Lena minded, she didn't want to expose her life like this, but she also wanted to kiss Kara, and nothing was going to stop her. She would deal with them later._

"_Hum… then come here." Kara was a smooth talker and Lena let herself be kissed by the softest lips she had ever kissed._

_They stayed that way for the remainder of their time on the park, neither wanting to let go, but both had to._

_The next day the picture of their kiss was plastered all over the media. The hottest new couple._

_Xxx_

Kara was laying on the bed as Lena walked in. She was already awake, but seemed tired. Her arms were covered in bandages for the cuts.

"Hey darling. How are you feeling?" Lena asked as she sat down on the chair beside Kara's bed.

"Hi. I'm a little out of it to be honest. My head is not making any sense right now." Kara tried to sit up but her head fell down on the pillow.

"Well, that's normal. Don't try to sit Kara. You're still weak. What was with all the glass? Do you remember what happened?" Lena took one of Kara's hands with her.

"They were glasses I was setting up the table for dinner. I think it's all a haze right now." Kara was talking a little slurred because of the medicine they gave her.

"It's okay, the doctor said they'll heal quickly. Just relax, he'll come to tell us the results of your tests in just a few minutes." Lena couldn't look at her wife like this again, at a hospital bed, it gave her the shivers. She had spent too much time on one already.

"Okay." Kara didn't really feel like talking so she closed her eyes. Lena didn't press it, she knew Kara needed to sleep.

A few minutes later Doctor Talbot entered the hospital room.

"Doctor Talbot, do you have the results?" Lena asked as eh stood up from the chair to greet him.

"Yes, I do. I need to talk to both of you. Is she sleeping?" The doctor nodded in Kara's direction.

"Oh, yes, I'll wake her."

"Kar, you need to wake up now. The doctor has to tell us the results." Lena shook Kara's arms a little to wake her up.

"Okay , okay." Kara mumbled.

"Well, Mrs. Danvers-Luthor your CT and MRI confirmed my suspicions. When you had your accident you had a TBI, traumatic Brain Injury, and that can lead to seizures, albeit they don't usually continue for a long a time after that. But your brain seems to have developed what we call PTE, Post-traumatic epilepsy. Your brain trauma must've been from a greater severity, thus resulting in the PTE. It is a manageable condition, you just have to more aware and follow your doctor's order and take the anticonvulsants."

"Wow. Is that dangerous doctor? What should we do?" Lena was now more worried than before, because there actually was something wrong with her wife, but she was going to fix it, one way or another.

"Everything that attains to the head is something to be careful about, but I recommend you go talk to your family doctor and set a course of treatment. Your wife is fine for the time being, just make sure she takes the anticonvulsants. She'll be discharged in the morning."

"Thank you doctor. I think she's still a little high from the medication, it doesn't seem like she understands what's happening.

"Yes, probably not. Take her to her own doctor, it will be good for her to have someone she knows explain everything for her."

"Yes, thank you Doctor Talbot." Lena said and the doctor left the room. Leaving her and Kara alone.

Kara had gone back to sleep, she clearly didn't hear any of that. Lena would have to tell her everything in the morning.

The first thing Lena did was open her phone and google PTE. She spent the rest of the night learning everything about it. She would find something to help Kara.


	6. Fun Before The Storm

**Fun Before The Storm**

Kara had been discharged the next morning, and was now resting before the appointment she had with her neurologist, they had talked about everything that was happening to her when she woke up on the hospital, it wasn't easy, Kara had a hard time accepting it, she was very angry with the whole situation.

She was pretty scared of everything, almost too terrified to go to her appointment, but she didn't want to voice these concerns to Lena, who was pretty clearly very nervous already.

Lena had taken the day off to spend it with Kara and go with her to the neurologist. She had already made various resources about PTE and had a list of questions for the doctor. She liked to be prepared, and especially on this case she needed to be, Kara would need her, she even would maybe need someone to stay with her 24/7, if these episodes were to happen often, they would have to talk about that, Lena knew.

"Are you ready honey? We need to be there at 4 pm." Lena asked Kara, who was getting ready in the bathroom. Lena had tried to help her with the bandages for the cuts, but Kara had refused.

"Just a moment Lee, I'm kind stuck here, the wheel is jammed. Can you help me?" Kara yelled from the bathroom.

Lena rushed back to the bathroom to help Kara. When she got there, the front wheel of Kara's wheelchair was stuck in the corner of the toilet, while Kara was trying and failing to get it free.

"It's ok Kara, I'm taking it out." Lena reassured Kara as she got the wheel out.

"Thanks." Kara couldn't lift her eyes to meet Lena's, it was as if she was embarrassed. Lena didn't want to make a deal out of it, so she just left and called for Kara to follow her.

"Let's go honey, or we'll be late." Lena called from the front door, and it prompt Kara to start moving.

Xxx

The car ride was silent, neither of them said a word. But Lena knew Kara was tense, she had had a shock knowing the diagnosis, and she feared Kara spiraling in her head.

They arrived at the clinic with five minutes to spare, although Lena didn't like being late, she knew that by the time they got to the doctor's office they would be, so she rushed them out of the car, even pushing Kara's chair, something she knew Kara didn't like, but alas she didn't want to be late.

As they arrived at the office, Kara's head turned to Lena with a tense expression, a furrowed brow, she was about to start saying something when the assistant got up to greet them.

"Hi, Mrs. Danvers-Luthor Dr. Williams is waiting for you, can you follow me please." She walked towards the hall and then turned, both of them following her.

"Thank you." Lena said to the secretary as they entered the doctor's office.

They entered the office and Lena sat on the chair facing the doctor's desk, and Kara settled beside her. They both greeted the doctor.

Lena started telling the doctor all that had happened to Kara in the previous week and the episode from the day before. Before saying something the doctor asked to see the test results of the MRI and the CT Kara had taken at the hospital. After a few minutes analyzing it he started writing on his notepad and then addressed Kara directly.

"Mrs. Danvers-Luthor you've oddly quiet while your wife recounted everything to me, how are you feeling about this?" Kara lifted her head and looked to doctor Williams.

"Sorry doctor Williams, I am really tired that's all, and to be honest kind of afraid of all this."

"I understand, and I have to be frank with you, both of you. This is a manageable situation, it can be treated with medication, but it is also a highly risky condition. You'll need to start wearing a bracelet that describes your condition, so if anything happens while you're alone or out of your house, someone knows how to help you. It'll need to have someone with you as much as you can, so you don't have a seizure alone, which would be very dangerous. And I'm sorry for this. Also, you can't stop taking your medicine or you'll have more seizures. But even with the medicine they'll happen." He took a breath and continued.

"I know all you've been through Mrs. Danvers-Luthor, so I know you are a tough one. This is not the end of the world, but it will need your attention. It is natural to be afraid of it, but if there's ever anything you need you can my office so we can talk more about this, and if you need a second opinion I understand. But I do agree with Dr. Talbot's assessment. You do have PTE. And I would like to start you on a treatment with new medications to help manage the number of seizures." Doctor Williams finished his explanation and looked back at Kara who had now a full dread look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to need a moment to digest this." Kara said while Lena squeezed her hand and leaned in to give her strength.

"It's okay Kar, I'm here for you. We'll go through this together as always my love." Lena was so afraid, but she couldn't show this to her wife, who clearly needed her at the moment.

"I'll give the two of you a moment to talk." Doctor Williams said as he left his office.

"Thank you doctor." Lena said.

"Kar, I know this is scary, I'm pretty scared too, but you have me, I won't let anything happen to you darling, not as long as I'm alive. I'll find a way to help you, I promise you." Kara was full on sobbing right now.

"Thank…you… Lee." Kara said between sobs. She tried to stop, to take a breath, but every time she did the tears would spill again.

"I don't know what to do Lee. My body is broken, I can't … I don't…. know… what can I do?... there is just…" Kara couldn't gather her thoughts coherently.

"It's okay honey, let's just hear what the treatment is from the doctor, then we can go home and just eat ice cream in bed together, as much as you want. And we can talk about this on your time, when you think you're ready okay, is that okay with you?" Lena asked as she gave Kara a peck on her lips trying to calm her down.

"Okay. Can you just stay with me this week, I don't want to be with anyone else?" Kara didn't want a baby sitter, she just wanted Lena with her.

"Sure, darling. I'll stay with you." Lena squeezed Kara's hand for comfort.

Doctor Williams entered the office and sat down on his chair while the couple got ready to talk.

"So I gather you talked about it now. I can explain to you what the treatment you entail."

"Yes, please doctor. Will she really need to have someone with her all the time, or could it be like a trained dog, I've seen it in some cases dogs trained to help people who have seizures." At this Kara perked up. Maybe a dog wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Oh yes, there are dogs that are trained to help people who suffer from this, yes this is an option, although to get one you'll have to go through a process and train with the dog. But down the line, it really is something you should consider. For now, you'll need someone who can help Kara, as the seizures are going to be frequent and the medication takes a while to take effect."

"Can't I just stay at home? It will just be safer?" Kara asked the doctor.

"Well, it certainly is easier, but even so if you fall on something that hurts you, you'll need someone there with you at the same time, it's just safer. But, again it's your life Mrs. Danvers-Luthor, you can chose what you want to do." Kara looked down at this, she knew Lena didn't like that question as the look she gave her now told her everything.

"So doctor, what is the treatment like?" Lena asked doctor Williams and he explained everything to them.

They left the doctor's office possibly in a worse mood than when they got there. Kara especially was sullen. Lena stopped at a ice-cream store before going home, and got all of Kara's favorites. They spent the rest of the day at home, eating ice-cream on their bed. Just being with each other. Kara needed this, and Lena gave it to her. She took the whole week of to be with Kara, and rescheduled their game night to the next week. Kara was in no mood to have one.

Xxx

_They had been on the road for a couple of hours when Kara said to Alex she was going to try to sleep for a while._

"_Sure Kar, rest up tomorrow we'll have a full day too. I wish I could rest too, I'm so tired." Alex said as a yawn made its way through her mouth._

"_I can sleep for a couple of hours then you can wake me up and I'll take the wheel okay? I want you to rest too All." Kara said to Alex as she laid on the back seat of the car._

_After a couple of hours Alex was driving and she knew the sleep and tiredness were taking hold of her, she was about to wake up Kara, but she guessed she closed her eyes without realizing. The next thing she knew there was a two blinding lights just in front of her and pain a lot of pain._

_She heard the noise of the truck after it had hit them, she sensed something sticking out of her stomach, she couldn't even look down, her head was stuck in something. When she looked up that she realized that it was Kara who had been projected over her seat. She had the roof of the car over her, and it looked like Kara was already unconscious._

_Alex knew this was it for her, she was hoping Kara would pull through. She sensed the life leaving her body as she heard a few voices outside the car. She was thankful there was someone there to call for help. She about Magie, and a life they would've shared together. A life of accomplishments with Kara, Eliza her mother, she would miss it all. She loved her life and her family. The last thing she thought was of Kara… I hope she is okay._

"_I love…you…Kar…" These were Alex's last words and there weren't anyone to hear them. She died right there waiting for help to get to them. _

_A few minutes later the help got there, a little too late for Alex, but still on time for Kara. She was taken to hospital in critical condition._

_Xxx_

It had passed two weeks after they went to Kara's neurologist. They had rescheduled game night two times now, and Lena hadn't left Kara's side after that day. She was now working from home. Kara hadn't accepted no one else to stay with her. Lena had called Elisa to come to National City, she was due to arrive the next day. She knew Kara was in need of her mother now.

Kara had had three new seizures in the last two weeks. Lena had been right beside her the whole time, and nothing major had happened to Kara because of them. Having Lena there defiantly helped with that. She started looking on having a seizure alert dog, while Lena tried to persuade her to have someone help them at home. Kara was still hesitant about it.

Lena had also altered the L-Corp watch to Kara's needs. She had programmed it to send an alert to her if Kara's vital sign's had any alteration. She was panning ahead, maybe with Eliza home, she could go to L-Corp and work a little, giving Kara a little space as well.

They were getting ready to host game night, Lena was making some appetizers and she had ordered 5 pizzas to everyone.

Brainy and Nia were first ones to arrive, they brought wine and a few sodas for them. Right after them Winn and James arrived with two games that were with them from the last game night.

Winn now worked for Lena, after being poached from CatCo. Only James and Nia remained at CatCo, James being the CFO, after Cat Grant left. Brainy and Winn worked together at L-Corp at the IT department. Sam was the only one who couldn't make it, she was working being the CFO while Lena had to stay at home.

Kara was trying to be more cheerful, but anyone with an eye could see that she was in bad place. She greeted everyone when they arrived, but had hardly talked while they settled down. Only going to the kitchen to tell Lena everyone had arrived.

Both of them went back to the living room, and Lena what they would want to drink, setting down the appetizers on the coffee table.

"I'll have wine, and Brainy a soda. Thank you Lena." Nia gave Brainy a wink and he just giggled.

"I'll have the wine too Lena, Winn will have the soda as well." He too gave a wink to Winn. They'd been dating for a couple of months only.

"I'll have wine as well Lee, thanks." Kara said to Lena. But Lena stopped and looked at her wife, making a puzzled look.

"Kara, I don't think you're supposed to have alcohol." Lena said in a hushed tone only for Kara to hear, but everyone else saw the exchange, even though they couldn't hear it.

Kara gave Lena a murderous look that conveyed everything she was feeling at the moment, and Lena just left. Coming back later with every one's drinks except with Kara's.

"Kara can you help me in the kitchen, please?" Lena asked Kara and went straight to the kitchen not even looking behind once to see if Kara followed her.

As soon as Kara entered the kitchen Lena knelled in front of her and held her hand's within her's.

"Kar darling, we talked about this, you can't mix alcohol with your medication, it's not good for you. Please try to understand that, I don't want you to get worse, please." Lena's eyes were filled with tears, she didn't know what else to say to Kara to make understand this, they were fighting because of the treatment for the last two weeks. Kara was being difficult, maybe this was her way of saying that she would do what she wanted with her life, even wrecking it.

"Lee… just… please?! I need it." Kara was pleading now, she needed to unwind. A tear left her eye and Lena brushed it with her tomb. She pressed their foreheads together and they just stayed there for a moment.

"I love you, you know? I can't let you go this path darling, I wouldn't be a good wife if I did. I just want you healthy. Just… do this for me please and I have a treat for you later." Lena winked and this got a giggle out of Kara.

"Only you could make me laugh after the month I've had." Kara lifted her head and slowly left the kitchen.

Lena stayed there, just thinking about her wife, she was suffering, so much and Lena couldn't bear to witness it again. She had to find a cure for this. She would work only on this from now on, starting tomorrow she would not rest until she had a cure for Kara. She would help Kara have her life again.

As Kara wheeled back to the living room, J'onn arrived with a surprise for Kara.

"J'onn, you came, come in just make yourself comfortable." Kara was genuinely excited that her Editor had came.

"Oh of course Kara, and I brought you something, he had something behind him that he presented to Kara. It looked like a book.

"What is that?" Kara looked intrigued by the book.

"Well, this is the commemorative edition of your first book, that just hit 10 million copies sold worldwide. I would like to give you the first one, this is special for you, and the hems are sewed with gold lining." Kara was speechless.

"What?!... I didn't…. even… what…did you know about this Lee?" Her wife had just rounded the corner giving her a smirk.

"Yeah, I kind knew, J'onn wanted to make a surprise to you and I thought you'd like it." Lena had a wide smile on her right now. Just seeing her wife happy for a moment was everything she needed. And she had J'onn to thank for that.

"Of course, I love it. Thank you J'onn, I don't even know what to do. I didn't know it had reached so many copies. That's so great, I'll find a place to put this. Thank you." Kara gave him a tight hug and they settled on the couches, Kara showing her book to everyone, for a moment she was very happy.

Lena approached J'onn for a second before they started the games. "Thank you so much J'onn for this, she was really needing some good news. It has been a tough couple of weeks." Lena gave him a sad smile.

"It's my pleasure. I love seeing her happy too. I gather things aren't easy though. If you need anything you just have to say it Lena." J'onn was ready to help just as always.

"Thank you, but right now there's nothing anyone can do. Eliza is coming tomorrow so she'll help Kara improve her mood. But if I need anything I'll tell you. Thanks." Lena and J'onn were just finishing talking when the pizzas arrived. Lena paid for them and put them on the dining table for everyone to serve themselves.

After everyone ate their pizzas, they decided to start with charades. As J'onn was without a partner he was on Kara and Lena's team helping them.

Winn and James won the first two rounds and then Nia and Brany the next four. Lena and Kara seemed to be off sink and J'onn wasn't great either on charades.

They started monopoly and that was Lena's favorite game, other than chess of course. Winn gave her a round for her money, always the most competitive ones.

Kara was the first one to go bankrupt, followed by J'onn and Nia. James was next, leaving Brainy, Winn and Lena to finish the game.

Kara was stuck in her own thoughts when everyone looked at her and she was confused, were they talking to her, or did she have something one her face.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Kara asked as everyone was now looking at her.

It was Nia who answered. "No Kara, we're just asking you what do you want to play next, jenga or cards against Humanity?" Kara hadn't even realized the game was over.

"It's 3 to 1 for jenga." Brainy said to Kara, hoping that she would pick cards against humanity.

"Go with cards Kara, we played Jenga last time remember." Winn said to her.

"Oh you can't influence her Winn, you know game night's rules." James reprimanded Winn for his attempt.

"Jenga is fine." She said in a monotone to Nia. She could hardly care what they were playing next.

"Okay Jenga it is." Nia announced after J'onn chose cards against humanity, but then it was a moot point.

Lena saw how Kara was, even from the other side of the room. Kara hadn't wanted to seat next to her for the first time in a while during game night.

They played a few rounds of Jenga, and then Cards against humanity. Lena even thought that Kara was enjoying herself, but from time to time she would at her and Kara would have a dead look on her eyes. She knew Kara needed help, more help than she could give her. It was time for her to go back to therapy, Lena knew that.

They half way a round of cards against humanity when suddenly Kara just stopped during her turn, she stopped talking and moving. Lena just leaped from her place on the other side of the room. She jumped just in time to catch Kara before she hit the floor. She knew the telltale signs by now. Kara was having another seizure. Good thing she didn't hit the coffee table, but it was a close one. Everyone tried to give them space helping get things that could hurt Kara out of the way.

Lena disentangled Kara out of the chair, asked Winn to time the seizure and put a cushion under her head. They were all scared by what they were seeing, none of them had witnessed it before only J'onn had.

After the seizure stopped she asked James to carry Kara to their room, so she could rest. Lena was tense, but she knew that this was now normal for them. They all helped her clean the house and offered to help any way they could. Nia said that if she needed she could stay with Kara anytime. Lena was very thankful for everyone's help, and although Kara was okay now, the night had clearly been put to end. So everyone left after they cleaned up.

Lena was beyond tired so after everyone left she took a shower and went to bed.

Kara had been sleeping for an hour already, she looked peaceful, but Lena knew that Kara was reliving the hell she went through with the accident. She needed to help her wife with that. She hoped Eliza would be able to help her put some sense in Kara. So Lena tried to sleep.

In the middle of the night Lena woke up with a scream. It was Kara's, she was tossing and kicking. Lena just embraced her and softly said on Kara's ear. "You're okay darling, I'm here with you. Just hold me tight. I love you." And that's how they stayed the rest of the night, entangled with each other.

Xxx

When Kara woke up she was on her bed and it was already morning. There was someone beside her, but the person had blonde hair, it couldn't be Lena. She started to panic, who was it beside her, she tried to sit up to leave the room, but her chair wasn't beside her, she was considering crawling when the person turned to her and she saw her mother. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and the tears just started running down her cheek.

Eliza saw her youngest daughter look at her with panic in her eyes, she hadn't considered that Kara would be scared to find her sleeping at her side, but maybe she didn't know it was Eliza. Kara started crying so Eliza just embraced her, she gave the young blonde all of love through her hug, if everything Lena had said was right Kara was in much need of it.

"Oh honey, it's me sweetie. Lena had to go to work, so when I got here she left me here with you so she could go." Eliza was trying to reassure Kara, who still seemed a little distraught.

"I… love... you… mom." Kara said between hiccups.

"I know sweetie, I love you too. I'll stay here as long as you need me okay. Mom is not leaving anytime soon." They stayed like that for a long time. Eliza sensed Kara needed motherly love right now, she was in desperate need of it.

After hugging and being cared for by Eliza, her stomach growled and they both laughed. So Eliza decided to make something for them to each.

"Now let's go to the kitchen and help me something for us to eat, after that we'll talk a little Kara, if want that, that is." Eliza was already standing up to leave when Kara asked her to retrieve her wheelchair, she didn't know where it was.

"I don't know where I left it, can you find it for me?" Kara asked with a muffled voice, so small, it didn't seem like the confident Kara everyone knew.

"Of course honey, I'll get it for you, just a second." Eliza knew that after the accident Kara had needed a long time to come to her own again, maybe that's what was happening here again.

After Eliza brought her the chair, they left for the kitchen to make breakfast. Lena had already left coffee for them, but then Eliza made Kara her favorite pancakes ever. She made bacon and they had a pleasant breakfast, Eliza telling her about the hospital, and her work.

It was almost noon, and Lena has just called to know how Kara was, after she talked a bit with Kara and Eliza over the phone, she told them she would get home be late today.

Kara and Eliza spent the day together. Kara didn't want to talk about hard things so Eliza just let her come to her on her own time.

Xxx

"_Hey, I was just on the other side of the room, and I saw you. My name is Kara Danvers and what is yours?" Kara went straight to Lena, after admiring her from afar. Kara was not afraid to go for what she wanted. And she wanted Lena. Alex just stood back watching to see if Kara would be lucky or not._

_As soon as the tennis goddess got closer to them Sam gave Lena a bit of space, so they could talk alone, though she was eager to know how things were going._

"_Wow, you just say what you want. I know who you are, of course Kara Danvers, this party is to celebrate your championship isn't it after all?" Lena said as she smirked playfully with Kara. She liked her, but she didn't need to make it obvious._

"_Hum… sure you're right. So everyone here is to celebrate me, so you could at least tell me your name so I could invite you for the next one of course." Kara was smirking at Lena too. She got the feeling that the brunette liked her too and wanted to be courted by her. So she would do just that._

"_Lena Luthor, pleasure." Lena said and excused herself going to the bathroom. That left Kara dumbstruck watching her leave. _

_Oh Kara really liked that brunette teaser._

_Xxx_

Lena was so glad Eliza had come to help them, not only Kara needed her, but Lena too. She considered Eliza more her mother than Lillian had ever been, so she was happy she was there for both of them. Kara was safe with her, and Lena had the time to work on the project she was obsessed now, using her previous project aimed at the pain relief, she adapted the project to make a cure for Kara's seizure problem, this was urgent, because she sensed Kara getting worse every day. She couldn't let her wife stay like this. She was actually only working on this. She asked Sam to keep covering for her while she worked solely on this for now.


	7. Looking Up

A month had passed since Eliza came to live with them, during this time Lena had began her search to find a service dog to Kara. It was an expensive dog that had to be trained and the person would also have to train. Lena had already put Kara on the waiting list for this, they were about to receive one. And a person would come to train with them and the dog.

Lena had installed some alert buttons throughout the house so if something would happened to Kara or someone who was with her would be able to press it and Lena would go running. As she talked with the facility that trained the dogs she learned that the dog could be the one to alert her as well. So this was a good thing that she did, because Eliza wouldn't be able to stay with them forever.

Regardless of the dog and of the alert buttons she had installed, Lena still didn't want to say too long away from Kara. Her wife had been having constant seizures even with the medicine she was taking, so Lena decided to step down from L-Corp. Sam took over as CEO, and when all of this was settled, if ever she would be back there, but for now Kara was her priority and she would do anything for her wife.

And that's what she had been doing, she had been developing, or trying to anyway, a cure for the seizures. But it wasn't easy, and every attempt she had made had failed so far. So she decided to take the research to her home office/lab instead of doing in at L-Corp, so she could be closer to Kara.

XXX

Kara had been feeling the worst she'd felt in a while. Her head was constantly pounding, her body thinning out because she'd stopped going to the gym, not having the stamina or the energy to get out of the house. She knew she was into depression, she had all the signs. She had even stopped doing her stretches in the morning, making her legs stiffer and the atrophy to settle more on them. But the only thing on her mind these days was going through a day without a seizure and she only managed that a few times now.

She knew her mother was there to take care of her while Lena wasn't there, and that didn't make her feel good, but at the same time she relished in the comfort her mother provided. She still hadn't gone to therapy since she talked with Lena, mainly because she was afraid of leaving her house. Every time she thought about going out a was a sort of panic spread through her, making her stand still, her bones getting heavy and preventing her from moving. She had an inkling that maybe this was a panic attack, but she hadn't expressed this yet. She knew Lena would just want her to go even more if she knew it.

Her mom was making lunch while she was sitting at the couch watching Netflix. Her chair was just beside the couch within her reach. Her back had been hurting this week, she imagined it had been all the odd angles she had laid in the floor while having seizures. She had taken a feel pills, but the pain hadn't gone away yet. It was a crappy day already.

Eliza had just called having finished making lunch; she was reaching for her chair when she felt it. By now she knew all the signs that precede a seizure. And so it was, her right hand was reaching for the chair and so she fell headfirst on the floor, the wheelchair was knocked over by her falling body and the last thing she remembered is Eliza calling her name.

"Kara!" Eliza yelled after she saw Kara fall.

When Kara woke up hours later Lena was sleeping by her side. She was lying in her bed and there was something on her head, when her hand went to her forehead she felt a bandage wrapped around her head. And it was sore, maybe there was a bump there too, and her head… wow was it pounding or was there a marching band nearby? Kara couldn't tell, it felt so loud inside her skull that she hadn't noticed that Lena was talking to her.

Only after turning to look her in the eyes that she saw her lips were moving.

"Kara, are you hearing me? Darling, you're scaring me." Lena was almost crying, she was desperate, she had been trying to get a response from Kara for a few minutes now. Maybe she had a concussion and they should've taken her to the hospital. Eliza had examined her after the seizure had subsided and told Lena it wasn't a concussion, but maybe she should take an x-ray just to be sure.

After a few minutes, Kara felt the pounding subside a little and concentrated on Lena, now being able to understand her.

"Lee… it hurts so much….my head… couldn't even hear you talking… please give me something for the pain…" Kara managed to cook out between breaths, it felt like her head was going to explode.

Lena looked at her wife relieved for hearing her talk, but very worried for what she said… did she say she couldn't hear her talking… maybe it was the pain. Kara was squinting her eyes, a grimace on her face, her hands were shaking and a couple of tears rolled down her cheek.

Immediately Lena jumped from the bed and went straight to Kara's medicine cabinet. She got her a few pain pills and a glass of water. She came back to the bedroom and gave it to Kara who with slow movements was able to take the pills.

Lena went back to her place on the bed and cuddled Kara in her arms; she kissed her temple, saying to her everything would be fine.

Kara whimpered a little. It was hurting so much, but Lena was making it better, just the feeling of her arms embracing her made her relax, she felt safe in those arms. She knew with Lena there, everything would be fine, even if her head was still one moment from exploding.

"Shhh it's gonna be fine love, just relax okay, it's gonna stop hurting I promise. I'm here, I'm right here…" They stayed cuddled and Lena whispered sweet nothings into Kara's ear until she fell asleep once more.

XXX

_Lena ran inside the hospital like a madwoman and she was one after the call she had received it had taken her all her willpower not to go over the speeding limit and end up in the same predicament as her wife. Her wife, Lena couldn't even think of Kara without crying, Alex had died, and Kara would be devastated, but she would think of that later, only after she saw her wife._

_The hospital had called her, being Kara's emergency contact, she was told of Alex situation as well, having then called Eliza, who must've called Maggie. Eliza would take a while to get there Midvale was farthest than National City, but Lena made sure her jet would pick her up as soon as possible._

_She got to the front desk and a young woman was talking on the phone, she waited for her to end the call, almost yelling at her, but she contained herself, she didn't need to make a scene._

"_Please, I need to see my wife, she was in car accident, please her name is Kara Danvers-Luthor."_

"_Ma'am, calm down please, let me check here." The receptionist said in the calmest voice she had, Lena was going mad._

"_I see here that she was brought in with multiple bone fractures and few other serious injuries, she was taken into surgery right away, that's where she's at the moment. You can wait on the waiting area right there and a doctor will be with you in a moment to explain everything." The woman finished talking leaving Lena distraught._

"_Please I just want to know if she's okay… I need to know…" Lena was starting to panic now, they wouldn't say if Kara was okay, just that she had injuries, well that she already knew._

"_Ma'am only the doctor can tell you that please have a seat and he'll be in a moment." Lena resigned herself to waiting; nothing was getting out of that woman's mouth anyway._

_And Lena waited, she waited for almost two hours before anyone came to talk to her._

_A young looking male doctor approached her so she stood up to talk to him._

"_I'm Doctor Flores, are you Kara Danvers-Luthor wife?" The doctor asked._

"_Yes, I'm Lena Danvers-Luthor, Kara's wife, how is she Doctor Flores?" Lena asked, visibly nervous._

"_Well, I have to be honest with you Mrs. Danvers-Luthor, your wife is not out of the woods yet." At that Lena gasped, all her worries were confirmed, Kara was not okay, she felt it in her heart._

"_But we are trying everything to stabilize her. She was brought in with several injuries, many lacerations and bruises, a broken arm and a trauma to head, and the most severe one a spinal injury on her lower back, she has actually two spinal cord injuries. . Kara has broken her spine in two different places, one was a complete injury and the other only a partial one. She has also some minor brain damage; she might have mostly some cognitive issues, which can be worked on." Lena was overwhelmed, this was too much, her Kara… this was not right, so much is broken, how will Kara come out of it._

"_Ma'am you should sit down, you are shaking, do you need a moment?" The doctor was visibly concerned with her._

"_No, just please tell me everything. Is there something she needs? I can have anything brought here, please don't spare any expense with her." Lena was pleading, and she would use every bit of money she had if Kara needed it._

"_Thank you ma'am, but she needs to fight now, she will need a few more surgeries, we can't operate everything at once, she wouldn't take it. I'm afraid I have to say that it is possible that she won't walk again, her injuries are too severe, she may lose use of her arms as well, but that all can change, it's too early to tell for certain." Lena had understood when he talked about spinal cord injuries but her brain hadn't made the connection yet, Kara could be paralyzed._

_Lena was in shock, the doctor tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't answer._

_After a few minutes she snapped out of it._

"_Ma'am is there someone I can call to help you through this?" Doctor Flores asked._

"_Thank you, no, I mean I already called, they should be here shortly. Can I see her?" Lena was desperate to see her wife, to hold her in her arms._

"_Okay, you can see her, but she is under sedative and won't be waking up. Just don't disturb her, and prepare yourself, her face is a little swollen._

"_Thank you doctor." Lena said as the doctor lead her to Kara's room._

XXX

While Kara was sleeping Lena talked with Eliza, she told her about stepping down from L-Corp and from the call from the service dog agency that she had received.

"So they are sending a service dog to Kara? What did they say?" Eliza asked Lena, they were sitting at the couch in the living room.

"Yes, well Kara was on the waiting list to get one and apparently now is her turn, but the dog will have to be trained with her too. So there will be an instructor with the dog for two weeks, until the dog has been trained with Kara and after that he'll be living here." Lena said to Eliza, she hoped this good news would help take Kara out of the mood she had been for the last few weeks. She'd always wanted a dog, this was kind of perfect.

"Oh that's sounds wonderful Lena. Kara really needs something to take her mind of things. I'm happy to help here, I love my daughter, but I'm sure she will be thrilled to get a dog and to have you here with her also. Have you told her?" Eliza started hearing something, maybe Kara had woken up.

"Not yet, when she woke up earlier she was in so much pain I couldn't tell her anything, I only gave her some pain meds and she was out. I was hoping you could take a look at my research too, a doctor's eye would be helpful, I really want to finish this soon." Lena sounded worried to Eliza.

"Of course Lena, I would be happy to. I think I hear Kara waking up, do you want me to go check on her?" Eliza asked Lena as a voice from the bedroom was hear

"Leeee?!" It sounded like Kara had woken up indeed.

"Oh thank you Eliza. There is no need, I'll go see her, just a moment." Lena said as she walked out of the living room.

XXX

_Today was the day, Kara never felt so happy in her life, she was going to marry Lena, and everything was going to be perfect._

_She was putting on her tuxedo, a blue metallic one with a burgundy tie, those shiny black shoes, she looked perfect. Lena would love it, she was sure, Lena loved her in a suit, this was the ultimate one. She was sure Lena would look like a princess, she was so stylist everyday that Kara couldn't imagine what her wedding dress would look like._

_Kara's hair was cut short so she didn't need to do much with it, the blue button down shirt showed all her muscles, just like Lena liked, she was the perfect soft butch. She wasn't sure if she should use her glasses or not._

_The door to her dressing room opened and it was Alex._

"_Hey Kar, just coming to say that it's going to start, are you ready?" Alex stopped when she saw her little sister. Wow, she had grown up… she was stunning._

"_Wow Kar, you look handsome… just a need a little think here… ah now it's perfect." Alex said as she put a burgundy handkerchief on her jacket pocket to match her tie._

"_Thanks Al, how is Lena, did you see her?" Kara was dying to see Lena._

"_Yes, I did. She… I don't really have words to describe her… it's better for you to see yourself. Now let's go, or you're going to leave her waiting." So the two sisters left together._

_Lena was anxious, she loved Kara so much, but this big wedding gave her anxiety. She knew Kara wouldn't leave her at the altar but her fears would always creep up on her. Sa, was with her helping put on the veil when someone knocked on the door._

"_Hey it's time to go, the ceremony will start." Maggie said as her head appeared at the door._

"_Wowza! Little Danvers won't know what hit her….Looking good Luthor!" Maggie said and winked as she left._

"_It's time Lena…It's time to marry the love of your life." Lena almost cried, but she held the tears back, or she would need to retouch her makeup again._

_Sam helped her put the veil on her head and they both left the room._

XXX

Lena walked into the room and found Kara sitting on the bed, she looked better.

"Hey darling, how are you feeling?" Lena asked as she sat beside Kara on the bed.

"Better… thank you for helping me…" Kara mumbled… Lena knew she didn't like to show weakness.

"Hey come here…" Lena said as she pulled Kara to rest her head on Lena's chest. "I know this is hard okay? But I'm your wife, your ride or die so no need to be embarrassed, you and me we are a team." Lena said as she kissed Kara's temple, the blond sobbed quietly on her arms.

"It's okay… just let it out… I know how difficult it all is, but I do have good news, isn't that great...?" Lena waited for Kara to stop crying so she could tell her about the service dog.

After a small silence Kara talked.

"What is it? The good news I mean? I'm in need of some." Lena chuckled and Kara followed.

"Well, I got a call this morning, it seems that you got approved for a service dog. He will arrive next week, you'll have to train with him for a couple of weeks, but after that he'll stay here with us." Lena expectantly said, waiting to hear Kara's answer.

A smile spread through Kara's face, it had been so long since Lena saw it, and it was gorgeous as ever, not as bright as before, but it was a first step. "Really? I'll get a dog? Ohhh that's so good, I can't believe it. Thank you Lee, I love it… I can't wait to see it." Lena squeezed her tighter reassuring her.

"Of course darling, I knew you'd like it. You always wanted one, but It was never the right time, I think now is perfect, don't you?" Kara sat up and looked Lena in the eyes.

"It is it's more than perfect… a fluff ball would really make things brighter to me, I always wanted a dog, we had a cat growing up, but never a dog." Kara said while she leaned in and kissed gently on Lena's lips.

"Hum… I missed this love, and that's why I decided to step down from L-Corp, Sam is now the CEO. And I, I'll be here with you, I'll still work on my project but from my home office, what do you think?" Lena was apprehensive with this, she didn't know if Kara would see this as a form of controlling her or too much of a overprotective wife.

Kara's mouth was opening and closing a few times…it took her a while to say something.

"I didn't think you would do that, you love your work so much. I just don't you to resent me after for having to leave it." Kara said with a small voice.

"Never love, I would never resent you, and I get to be here with you, the thing I love most, not my work, you. So you need no to worry, I want this, I want to spend time with you, and we are going to be training to have a kid remember, do you still want it?" Lena asked because she wasn't sure if Kara still thought of having kids after all that had happened.

"Yes, I want it, I want everything with you, and I want to be able to hold a little one in my arms, a little green eyed baby." Kara said as she looked into Lena's eyes, eyes full of love that looked back into her cerulean ones.

"Then it's settled, we'll have our baby, I have a few appointments before the insemination, so we are going through with it, right?" Lena asked one more time.

"Yes, of course my love. I want everything with you, I don't want to lose anything else anymore." Kara said as she made herself comfortable on her wife's arms one more time.

"So… what do you think of eating dinner that your mother prepared and then having a cuddle session to Netflix? Would you like that or is your head still hurting?"

"It's better now, there's just a faint little pain in the background…and I would love that, would you help me with chair? My arms fell like jelly today." Kara asked as she sat up on the bed and Lena went around the bed to get the wheelchair.

"That's good Kar, you had me worried, you hit your head when you fell, but your mother said you hadn't a concussion so I was a little relieved with that." Lena got the wheelchair and lifted Kara bridal style to put her on the chair.

"You don't have to explain anything Kar, I love having you in my arms." Lena bopped her nose and the two laughed.

They had a nice meal that Eliza had prepared for them, and they talked about the new dog through dinner, Kara feeling much better than she had that morning.


	8. The Bark and the Song

**The Bark and Song**

It was Thursday afternoon when with a knock at their door Lena's and Kara's life changed, possibly forever, because just outside the door was a little fluff ball named Krypto, a mix of German Sheppard and a Labrador, he had a caramel coat and little black dots on his face, and as soon as she entered the Danvers-Luthor household Kara's life became full of life again, it changed everything. Kara named him after the stories she created, the worlds within her books, Krypton being homage to her heroine's planet, named Krypton.

Soon the two weeks training with Krypto were gone and Kara and her little helper were tighter than ever, Krypto was like an extension of Kara, wherever Kara went Krypto went after her and if she had a seizure he would bark until someone came to help, but not only this, he was a smart dog and trained to also turn Kara and put her on her side in case she fell during a seizure, and so many other things, such as opening doors for Kara, clearing the way for her wheelchair, he was a trained dog meant to help with whichever Kara needed, but he also was her best friend and the reason she no longer sulked all day long, she had Krypto to make her company.

Krypto loved Lena too, and Lena was so thankful to Krypto that she did everything for the dog, she bought the best dog crater there was, along with everything a dog his size would need. Krypto was not a small dog, he was a little bit taller than Kara's chair which was very helpful in doing things for the blonde.

Despite Krypto upping the spirits of the Danvers-Luthor household Kara was still having seizures regularly and so Lena was still spending most of her day inside her home lab, although being at home helped when Kara had a seizure, even if Krypto alerted her, Kara still needed her help to get back on her chair or to the bed, Krypto wasn't that strong.

Eliza had to go back to Midvale, she still had a job, but promised to come back if they needed it, she also has a daily call scheduled with Kara, they would talk about anything and everything, Eliza wanted to keep an eye on her now only daughter.

Lena still maintained her scheduled appointments for the IVF, they were almost ready for insemination, but she was still a little apprehensive with all that was going on. Kara was still going to her doctor every week, and had been doing therapy as Lena requested, and that helped her deal with her new condition.

Lena knew she was close to a breakthrough on her project, there was just something missing. She knew she needed to see another scan of Kara's brain, but she couldn't ask the blonde to do it again so soon, Kara was claustrophobic and the machine has a very tight space. So Lena decided she would go to her doctor and ask him for the last one Kara had taken the week before.

XXX

Eliza had left the week before, she needed to go back to work so Kara was home alone with Krypto. Krypto had been trained to press a big red button with his snout, which was located just beside the front door in case Kara ever had any seizures without anyone else in the house. Lena had installed it just the week before, in case she needed to go out and leave Kara alone.

The button sent a alert to Lena's phone and to her office, she would run to her wife as soon as she saw the alert, it had already helped them two times, so she knew it worked fine.

Kara had been staring at her laptop screen for almost half an hour without writing anything. It'd seemed that her inspiration was eluding her. Ever since her seizures started she hadn't been able to make progress on her new book. She had barely started it and she needed to make it to her deadline which was approaching. She knew J'onn had already told her she could ask for an extension due to her health problems but Kara wanted to prove to herself she could do it, especially since she hadn't been feeling great about herself.

Kara glanced at the clock another time when it hit noon, she had been trying to write since 10 am without luck, so she decided to go make herself lunch and hope inspiration would follow. As soon as her chair moved Krypto was already walking beside her. "Good boy." Kara cued.

Kara made a grilled cheese and put some dog food for Krypto on his bowl.

"Yea boy it's just you and I today, let's watch some news." Kara said to Krypto as she wheeled next to the couch and transferred herself to the sofa, Krypto followed her and sat right beside her with his head on her lap, it was the cutest thing Kara thought.

Kara was watching some TV host go on and on about the latest US Open champion when something wet hit her arm. She looked down and saw droplets of water and immediately touched her face, she was crying and hadn't realized it yet.

It was so long ago when Kara herself was supposed to go and win that tournament, she had lost so much; there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think about Alex, about her career, her legs and everything else that been taken away from her. She had accepted it, she knew that dwelling in self pity wouldn't help anything, Lena had showed her that, and it had been hard, so hard to think of herself as a disabled woman, but she had done it, and so she thought she would get through this hard time as well.

Kara knew she couldn't walk, probably would never do again, but she could move her hands, something she couldn't before, and even though the headaches were killing draining all of her energy lately she knew she would conquer them as well.

Kara only needed to see things through a new perspective, the doctor told her this wasn't a life threatening condition, that it was manageable so she would turn this, she decided. 'I'm going to have a kid with the woman of my dreams, I need to get it together, and it starts today.'

Kara decided it was time her life went back to its course so the first thing she did was call Nia and Winn and asked them to go out today, Lena had just texted her saying she would be home late.

Half an hour later Nia and Winn promptly arrived and helped Kara to Winn's car. She had told them she needed to blow off steam and they agreed so they went to the Karaoke bar. Winn was working when Kara called but her friend was going through a hard time and as soon as she asked him he was out the door, the same thing with Nia, she was there for Kara. And Kara knew her friends were ditching work to be with her, she valued them, she needed them and they were there for her.

Krypto had stayed home for the night, Kara though that the club would be too loud for the dog and she was with friends, who had her back.

"Thank you guys, you two are real friends, I know it isn't the best time, but I needed something right now to take my mind off things. I won't forget it." Kara told them from the back seat of Winn's car.

"Hey Kar, it's okay, you don't have to explain anything." Winn said as he drove them to the bar.

Next to Kara Nia only squeezed her hand and they shared a look, one that conveyed everything Kara needed in that moment, friendship.

XXX

_Lena slowly opened the door, the room was dark and at first glance she didn't see Kara, it took her eyes a few minutes to adjust to the light and then her heart skipped a beat, the view in front of her was one of something that came out of war she thought. The shape on the bed It didn't look like her Kara, it didn't really look like it was a person, she was swollen, it was like a bomb had gone off inside her and everything was still blown._

_Lena couldn't contain her sobs they wrecked through her and she almost fell to the floor, if it wasn't for the doctor Lena would be lying on the cold floor at this moment._

_Doctor Flores was holding a distraught Lena. Lena couldn't stop the tears and the sobs as she looked at her wife on that bed._

_Her beautiful wife with her blue eyes which were closed and could possibly never open again. Her joy for life, they way she lit up a room just by being there. Her Kara was now so recognizable, her head was being held by a contraption that was keeping her neck stabilized so they could operate on her spine the next day._

_Her face looked like she had been swarm by bees, a bandage was wrapped around her forehead, her right arm was in a cast and her torso was wrapped up in a stabilizing plank. Kara had been through the ringer and she hadn't been there for her._

_Lena didn't know what to do, this would be the time she would call Alex, poor Alex had died, and Kara's life hanged in the balance, it was like her whole world was flipped upside down in the middle of the night._

_The doctor told her she could come closer, so Lena stood just by Kara's side and picked up her uninjured hand._

"_It's going to be alright my love. Be strong, hold on Kara, we'll help you but please don't give up my love. I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you." Lena whispered to Kara as she sobbed and sobbed._

_Lena stood there until she couldn't anymore, the doctor said Kara needed to rest, so she had leave. They almost had to drag her out, she didn't want to leave her wife, never again Kara would be alone, Lena vowed to herself._

XXX

Kara, Nia and Winn had already sang three songs each and now Nia and Kara were about to head to the stage for one more when Kara received a text from Lena saying she would be home late, so Kara only answered that she was out with Winn and Nia and would be late too, so that Lena wouldn't be worried.

"Was that Lena, Kara?" Winn asked her while setting their drinks on the table.

"Yes, she's just telling me she will be home late, something about a breakthrough, she didn't say much, so you're ready Nia?" Kara asked as she maneuvered her wheelchair to the small ramp near the stage.

"You're dawn right I am. So ready." Nia said as she bounced on the heels of her feet.

Kara stopped her chair in the middle of the stage and reached for the microphone that was on the pedestal. Nia stood just beside her with her own microphone. And as soon as the first notes of the song appeared on the screen Kara's eyes glistened a little, it was her's and Lena's song.

_Now here you go again  
You say you want your freedom  
_

Dreams by Fleetwood Mac was the song that they had their first dance at their wedding, Kara only turned to Nia and saw the smirk on her friends face.

_Well, who am I to keep you down  
It's only right that you should _

_Play the way you feel it  
But listen carefully  
To the sound of your loneliness_

And so Kara started singing and thinking about her wedding and how in Love she was with Lena, this music was Just a reminder of much Lena had changed her life and how much happiness she brought with her.

_Like a heartbeat drives you mad  
In the stillness of remembering what you had  
And what you lost  
And what you had  
And what you lost_

Her voice broke a little on the beginning but she managed to get herself together and sing her heart out. She really was in need of some of this.

_Thunder only happens when it's rainin'  
Players only love you when they're playin'  
Say women, they will come and they will go  
When the rain washes you clean, you'll know  
You'll know_

When Kara looked at their table she saw that Winn was filming the whole performance. Nia was belting the words out and Kara, Kara was singing from the heart.

_Now here I go again  
I see the crystal visions  
I keep my visions to myself  
It's only me who wants to wrap around your dreams  
And have you any dreams you'd like to sell?  
Dreams of loneliness_

_Like a heartbeat drives you mad  
In the stillness of remembering what you had  
And…_

When the song finished Kara was so happy, the feeling was washing all of her sorrows away, she knew things would be alright and the only thing she really needed it was Lena in her life.

They went back to the table and Win sent her the video which she intended to show Lena as soon as she saw her.

"You were great Kara! Really you should be a singer, your voice is like so smooth." Winn praised as Kara blushed.

"Thank you Winn, but yours is not bad either, your turn now." Kara said as Winn stood up to sing Journey, one of his favorite's bands.

They sang a few more songs before leaving and heading home.

When they arrived Nia decided to wait with Kara for Lena to arrive. It had been an eventful day and they were already making plans for the next day for Kara to go to the gym with Nia. 

Kara thanked Nia, she was almost certain she would have a seizure soon, she was due one for the day so she was grateful that Nia stayed.

Not even 20 minutes later low and behold Kara was right, they were both watching The Old Guard on Netflix when Nia noticed that Kara started shaking. So Nia put Kara on her side and a pillow under her head and just waited it out. They all knew by now how it worked and how to help Kara.

It wasn't hard to make sure Kara would be alright, Krypto kept guard beside Kara while Nia made sure her friend was okay.

Nia settled Kara lying on the couch and waited for Lena to arrive, which didn't take long.

Half an hour later Lena was putting Kara to bed, she had changed her clothes and with Nia's help cleaned the little mess Kara made with the popcorn as the seizure hit.

Nia had left already and Lena was lying beside Kara on their bed. Lena was so happy she had a breakthrough; she couldn't wait to tell Kara, she would be so happy. Unfortunately she would have to wait till the next day; Kara was out cold and wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

So Lena leaned in and kissed her wife's forehead, wishing she was having a pleasant dream. Kara looked peaceful, better than the last few days and Lena understood why when she watched the video Kara had sent her earlier.

It was their song and her wife was singing it so beautifully, she wished those days would come back, and maybe they would…

XXX

_The violin started playing and Lena knew it was time for her to marry the love of her life. Sam had already walked and now it would be her. Kara was waiting for her on the side of those door, it was now._

_So the doors opened and Lena saw her, in all her blue glory, she was splendid, Kara looked out of this world in her blue metallic tuxedo, and Lena gave her first step._

_Kara had been waiting to see her wife and when the doors opened her knees buckled a little. Lena looked like an angle, she almost had a halo around her, it was her dream, her love right there, and was going to be her wife._

_Lena walked in alone, and when she reached Kara, her soon to be wife took her arm and held her close. "You look so beautiful, you look like an angel Lena!" Kara whispered in her ear._

"_You don't look so bad yourself, darling!" Lena said as she smirked to Kara._

_J'onn started on the ceremony and not even 10 minutes later the couple heard._

"_You my kiss the bride." And promptly Kara dipped her and gave her a face sucking kiss, everyone cheered._

_Their wedding was perfect, with all of their friends and family, Alex was having so much fun with Maggie, Kara was the happiest she had ever been. It was time for the first dance and she had a surprise for Lena._

_Sam approached Lena, she had planned with Kara the first dance, Lena didn't know what would play, so she made sure she knew to rehearse even if it was with another song, and so Sam did, she helped Kara and now was the time to bring Lena to the stage._

"_Hey Lee, I think it's time for the dance, Kara is looking for you." Lena had been talking with Sarah when Sam arrived._

"_Oh okay, there she is, thank you Sam." Lena left and the lights were dimmed._

"_Hey handsome, you come her often?" Lena joked with her now wife._

"_Just like all the time, never seen you here though, are you new?" Kara was winking Lena's way. Her wife wouldn't know what hit her._

_The couple reached for each other as the music started and Lena almost tripped with the surprise._

"_Hey it's not the right song, what's…" Lena stopped mid sentence as she looked at her wife with a knowing grin on her face_

"_What? How?"…. Lena was speechless, this was their song, the one she wanted but Kara had insisted on the other one._

"_I'm sorry I just wanted to make you a surprise…. C'mon, let's dance wife…" And Lena melted in Kara's arms._

_Fleetwood Mac was playing in the background to what would be a perfect first dance. _

_Kara could really dance, she was quick on her feet but Lena on the other hand was so stiff that she always would step on Kara's toes, the blonde never did mind, she just loved that her wife would try._

XXX

Lena woke up and reached for her wife who was lying just beside her on their bed.

Kara grunted a little to being woken up, but Lena held her closer and Kara melted in her arms.

"I love you so much Kara. I can't wait any longer to tell you something." Lena said as she kissed Kara's neck from behind her.

She sensed Kara stirring, and using both of her arms Kara turned to face Lena, still with her eyes closed.

"What is it love?" Kara mumbled still half asleep.

Lena gave her light kisses so Kara would wake up more. "I love when you're sleepy…"

"Then let me sleep more." Kara hadn't opened her eyes yet so Lena caressed her face coercing the sleepy blonde awake.

"Okay I'm awake, you can say it now." Kara gave Lena her most sunny smile.

"There you are…my love." Lena gave her a loving smile and prepared to say to her wife what she needed.

Kara reached for Lena's hand, she sensed this was important. "I did it Kar, yesterday with the help of your doctor I finished the project I was working on." Lena let Kara digest her words.

Kara's eyes widened in recognition, Lena had been successful, Kara had so many questions in her head.

"What? What does it mean Lee? What did you made?" Kara was much more alert than before.

Lena sat up and Kara followed her, Lena gave Kara's hand a squeeze before she answered.

"You remember the device I was working on for your pain?" With Kara's nod Lena continued her explanation. "Well, I decided that I could try to make something out of it to help with your seizures and then… well, it took a few tries and some failed attempts but last night I managed to finish it." Kara eyes were already full of tears.

Lena reached to clean her wife's face when Kara hugged her. "I can't… you're so good to me Lee, you didn't need to. I don't even know what to say. How… are you so good?" Kara said between hiccups.

"Hey… how could I not? You're my wife and you're in pain. But it's not a cure Kar. It will help you manage them, and it'll slow them down, but I couldn't make it stop altogether, I'll keep working on it until then you can have a small procedure to have it be placed on your head."

At this Kara froze a little. "I'll need surgery?" Kara had been deathly afraid of surgery after her accident.

"No darling, it's just a procedure; you won't even need to stay there the whole day okay. And look this will help you so much, your life will go back to what it was okay?" Kara was already nodding with her face on the crook of Lena's neck.

"Thank you Lee, I love you so much. You're my hero Lena Danvers-Luthor." The couple stayed in each other's arms until Kara's tears finished dropping in their new state of happiness celebrated until their bodies couldn't take anymore.

Lena was happy she could help Kara and Kara couldn't be happier that Lena was the one to rescue her again.

Lena had given hope back, and that was exactly what she needed to not give in to her darker thoughts.


End file.
